Blue Cendrillon
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: A Cinderella story with a few surprising twists!
1. The Invitation

Okay, I thought this story up since I was listening to 'Cendrillon' by Hatsune Miku and Kaito. Cendrillon is French for Cinderella. And it has a certain twist in the song, so a certain twist in the story. I wanted to make it a Blossom and Brick story, but I noticed...I haven't done a Bubbles and Boomer story (GASP). Besides, it's more dramatic with Bubbles and Boomer, since they are such a cute couple.

* * *

It must be nice...

Once a year, it happened. She sat there, watching her step sisters rip through the envelope. It was quiet in her little room. Not much larger than a walk in closet, she sat in her dirty rags as she held a small rag doll in a red gown with white lace gloves and black hair. The young girl looked up with blue eyes when her stepfather came sauntering in, liqour on his breath. _Uh oh…_

"Bubbles, you got ready?" He asked in a slurred voice. She gulped. The man smiled a weird, lovestruck smile and wobbled over to her. Just then, she got up and backed away.

"D-do you have to?" He had done some stupid, drunk things, but never had he asked this. Bubbles backed up next to an old clay vase and hid it behind her back.

"PAPA!!!" One of the girls called out to him. Her stepfather stopped and went out, grumbling about how he never got any time to himself.

_NOW!!_ Bubbles grabbed her rag doll and ran out of her room, scared. She headed for one of the sisters, smiling a fake smile. "Mina, how may I help you?" Bubbles asked. The girl looked at her with distaste. She had long brown hair, grey eyes, and a pale face. Her skin looked like it was glued to her face. She pointed at her red dress with rubies and white lace and a few rips.

"Fix my good dress. I want it perfect. Now, I WILL get the heart of his majesty!" Bubbles smiled as she took the dress up in her arms and set to start. Her mother had died when she was ten years old and she had been put to work by her stepfather and stepsisters. One was Mina, who was the smallest and oldest. And probably the meanest. She thought the world revolved around her. It was very easy to make her mad and have her through a tantrum. The other was Jenna, who was the nicest, but also kind of mean. She liked to order Bubbles around, maybe because she never ordered anyone around before. Her stepfather was a drunk, who still made some money to keep servants around. Bubbles ran around, cleaning and mending clothes. Bubbles wondered what it was like to go to a ball, her stepsisters went all the time.

_It must be nice..._

* * *

"Prince Boomer! Prince Boomer, stop that and come down from there!!" Prince Boomer sighed and looked down at his butler/caretaker/'babysitter', Andrew. He was at the bottom of the tree, looking frantic. Boomer rolled his electric blue eyes and looked back up at the sky, thinking. "Your Highness, if you get hurt, I'll get hurt too!!"

"Is that it? I thought you just worried over me." Boomer laughed. His golden bangs hung in front of his head (uncut, even though his mother insisted on a haircut).

"We need to fit you for your new suit." Boomer rolled his eyes again and climbed down. He went reluctantly towards the castle and into the ballroom, watching the decorations for his ball go up. It was all just a scheme. All the balls since he was five had been to get him attatched to one of the local eligable women so he could marry them. "Your Highness, if you please?" Andrew led him to the dressmaker's room and they began to size him up when his mother came in.

"Oh, Darling, I have the perfect news!"

"You're calling off this ball?"

"Don't be silly! We just recieved word from the Kingdom of Aleka. Their princess accepts our invitation and will be coming. I'm sure you will just love her! Aren't you excited, my Wonder?"

"Mother...you know I hate these things. It's boring and I have to dance with every girl in the whole ball, young and old!!! How exhausting. Some talk nonstop, some don't talk at all, and some just get on my nerves."

"Somehow, I know you will find her this year." His mother said.

"You say that EVERY YEAR! Call it off!" His mother was silent. Boomer had gotten his blonde hair from his father. His mother gave him the startling blue eyes. And she was silent. And began whimpering. "Mom...don't do this again..."

"Oh!! Andrew, get me my chocolates!!" The Queen cried. Andrew nodded and rushed out hastily. The Queen let out a wail.

"Mom...Mom...stop it...are you five...? Mother...grrrr..." Boomer groaned. "Fine! I'll go to the stupid ball..." The Queen smiled at him. "That was quick."

"Oh you Wonderous child! Always thinking of your poor mother's nerves! Isn't he just divine, everyone!!" The servants clapped for their prince. Boomer sighed when his mother left. He thought about how it must be to be a commoner. To do what you like, when you like, not having to get all fancy and dressed up and...to just be normal.

_It must be nice..._


	2. The letter

Edited it...

* * *

The Letter

Bubbles sat on the floor, sewing a new stuffed animal for her best friend's young daughter. It was a white wolf, Bubbles' animal. In the village, every person had an animal as their icon. Bubbles' happened to be a white wolf, Mina had a wolverine, and Jenna was a mouse. Bubbles sat on her blanket outside when the mailman came and tipped his hat to her. "Good morning!" She said, smiling. The young boy smiled at her with his sack filled with letters.

"Mornin', Miss. I have your mail here." He reached into his sack and pulled out a large letter. It was large and important with the seal of the VanComerans on the flap.

"Thank you, Sir, is there anything else?" He shook his head and smiled at her, tipping his hat. The mailman left her standing alone in the front before she turned around and walked into the house. It was bustling with servants trying to serve her stepfamily's every needs while she stood alone. They bowed their heads as they passed and she went up to her stepfather's study. It was a grand old room, hidden by a fancy red oak double door. She knocked on it.

"S-stepfather, its Bubbles." She said.

"Come in already!" He shouted like she was a stupid girl. Putting a sweet smile on her face, she walked in. Bubbles had to resist the craving to cover her nose. It smelled thick with whisky, gin, and brandy. Yuck! "Well? What is it?" She spun around to see her evil villain of a stepfather. He was rather large with a beer-belly, had a long brown beard with thinning hair, large glaring eyes, and yellow teeth.

"A letter came for you." She held it up and put it on his desk.

"Don't put it way over on my desk! Be useful and bring it to me." Bubbles smarted under his comment and quickly brought it to him before standing in front of him, waiting to be dismissed. He opened the letter and after reading it once, he drew in a quick breath. Then Stepfather read it again and his face paled before he threw it across the floor.

"S-stepfather."

"Sweetheart..." He whispered hoarsely.

_Oh no!_ He only called her 'Sweetheart' when he wanted her or something bad happened.

"G-get me a bottle of whisky and make sure it's extra strong." Each word was choked out of his throat. Bubbles picked up the letter so he wouldn't look at it again. Then Bubbles rushed out of the room to grab his bottle. After she had taken care of him, she read the letter. He had fallen into a deep sleep from the whisky.

_Dear Sir,_

_I am most regretful to inform you that since you have neglected to pay back your loan from my family and all the insurances, I will have to confiscate all your boating licenses and your ports until you send the appropriate amount of 100,000 pounds. Until then, you are to work at the ports. We expect you to be there at 8:00 am sharp._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward R. VanComeran_

Bubbles re-read it again and again. Stepfather was going to be bankrupt and then they would be in the poorhouse! She had to do something, this wasn't fair. They knew they couldn't make exactly 100,000 in just a few years! The ports never made that much (except for the Royal Ports). She put it down and went to grab her coat. Even if they treated her as a servant and were cruel and unkind to her, Bubbles was going to save their small fortune!

Boomer sat in his chair as he read. It was the only moment of peace he could get. His mother rejoiced when her only son actually decided to read something. And now he was bored out of his mind. His eyes wandered over to the window and he began to think. Boomer walked over to the window and looked outside to see all the decorations for the palace were being put up. He groaned and went back outside via tree branch. Now he had learned when he was five that he could reach the rail of the tower by doing this and by climbing a few windows, he could make it to the top of the tower. Of course, his mother found out and forced him to stop, but when he turned fifteen...he rebelled and kept it up.

Boomer could have stayed up there the whole day until he heard his mother screaming. "Boomer!! Are you TRYING to kill yourself!!?" She shrieked. He looked down to see her frantically instructing some of the servants to get the ladders.

"Uggh...Mother, I'm fine!!" He yelled back.

"Don't worry; I'm coming to get you!!"

"Mom!" With that sharp bark of her title, he stood up and walked to the other side (and a bit higher) before lying back down. She never had the nerve to get any higher (she's afraid of heights). The queen got at high as the railing and began talking.

"Boomer, you get down this instant, you could get killed!"

"By lying on the roof? Really, Mom?"

"Yes, by lying on the roof! Don't get smart with me, young man! You have a bed to lie down on! Why the roof! It's dirty and filthy and filled with insects with diseases and-and-just not a place where royalty is meant to be!!" She said.

"I wouldn't really care if you took the thrown away, you know. I'd actually prefer it. No more balls."

"What are you talking about!? After you, there ARE no more eligible people to rule! Except for those nasty VanComerans. And you know I don't like them! They're so...so..."

"They'll kill to get what they want."

"Exactly! And if you get married and have a child, then they'll be the most eligible to rule and so on and so forth!"

"Here we go again." Boomer's mother went on and on about how they had fought for this thrown and finally got it from the VanComerans great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-uncle. And how they had always wanted it back and would even conceive to kill the next Hazaroun to get the thrown and how they had always been careful around them and blah, blah, blah.

"And that's why you must marry quickly and have children so they won't be able to get the thrown if you go before your time."

"Can I marry who I want?"

"It'd be nice if you married someone who isn't a commoner, but if that be the case, than yes!! Now, please come down."


	3. The Offer

Edited it

* * *

The Offer

The _VanComeran_ orphanage was large and elegant with red oak and polished lawn furnishings. Bubbles stood at the gate looking before she pushed it opened. Of the entire village, this was the coldest. The trees were dying and the sky around it was red with blood-orange clouds and the grass was brown and crunchy under her feet. She held up the letter to the light, hoping that she'd somehow gotten the address wrong. Nope, right address. Her mind told her to go home. Who cares if her family lost all their money? They were never kind to her, so why be kind to them? But, her feet kept walking towards and she finally knocked on the door.

_Please let no one be home. Please let no one be home..._When no one answered, she let out a sigh. Feeling a mixture of failure and relief, she was already halfway to the gate when she heard a little girl's monotone voice call to her.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Bubbles spun around to see a girl a foot smaller and thinner than her standing behind her. How did she get there?

"Umm?"

"Master was expecting you. Please come in." She took Bubbles by the hand and she felt the coarse texture of her palm. Then she led her to the orphanage. They went inside and Bubbles felt like she was inside a creepy painting. Orphans scurried everywhere, once looking at her and giving her a smile that made you smile back and still have those scared chills down your spine.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked the girl.

"I am an orphan." She answered blankly. They came to a large door and she opened it before leading her in. "Master, she is here."

"Good...let her in..." A charming voice said. Bubbles looked around the large den with its huge library of books, array of animal furs and heads, and its mass collection of elaborate paintings. She felt small. She felt...a rage burn through her. They had enough money! They didn't need an extra 100,000 pounds!!! "I see you admire my family's collection. I am glad you are satisfied." Bubbles looked up to see a man about eighteen looking at her, emotionless. He came down the stairs and up to her, as if he were inspecting her. He cupped her chin in his hands and looked at her thin neck, then looked at a strand of her hair. "Perfect..." She heard him whisper.

"Sir?" Bubbles really hoped that he wasn't being lustful, like all the other lords and knights and men she had attracted. That was a dilemma, Bubbles had the uncanny ability to make any man she wanted fall in love with her.

"I have heard of you, Bubbles. You are the talk amongst men, a fair beauty who can woe even the most haughty, the most rich, the most evil of men. It is a curse to you, no?" Bubbles nodded. It was a curse; her sisters hated her for it. "I always assume that is because you are the kindest amongst your family, which adds greatly to your beauty." Bubbles, again, nodded. "And if I may make my third guess, you come to me to beg that I give back your ports so your family will not go bankrupt, even though they treat you as a servant."

"I do. Sir, please reconsider, I couldn't stand to see my frail sisters work so hard just because of my stepfather!"

"Well, who could say no to eyes like those?" He laughed. "But, 100,000 pounds is a lot of money." He walked away.

"Sir-"

"That doesn't mean I'm not agreeable. I wish to make a deal with you." He walked back to her. "Long ago, something of great importance was taken from my family. I need you to get it back." Bubbles stared.

"Sir, I-I've never stolen anything in my life."

"I don't need you to steal. I need you to remove. Here's what I want you to do." He leaned over and whispered it in her ear as Bubbles' face grew pale.

"NO!! I won't!! That's so-so-so...I can't!!"

"Then, your family will go bankrupt." Bubbles stopped her from leaving. What she did for her family. She slowly turned around and walked back to him. Then, her now pale blue eyes looked to him.

"How will you get me in?"


	4. Water

* * *

Water

Boomer went into the ballroom…It was adorned with royal blue curtains, table clothes, everything. Even his suit was royal blue. There were colden tableware, white wine, the finest foods, everything was the best. The tiles on the floor shone like pearls. "I can't do this." He said and turned to leave, but his mother was right behind him and she held him back with her small hands planted firmly on his chest.

"Boomer! Remember, you promised!!" She whined. Honestly, his mother could be such a child sometimes! Boomer let out a huff and growled a 'fine'. "Yeah! Oh, look, the cake is finally finished! Oh, Geranoldo, is that chocolate?! I told you vanilla!"

"I changed it to chocolate. You know I can't stand vanilla." His mother whined, but gave in. No time for a different cake. Boomer smirked and left to occupy himself until he had to come down.

* * *

Bubbles went through the nearly deserted town. Most of the people had already gone on their way to the palace. She needed a dress first. Bubbles came to the Orphanage and the door was immediantly opened by two small orphans. They all knew of the offer, and they were smiling large grins at her. She quickly went to find Edward. Her footsteps sounded echoed as if everyone were getting ready. The grandfather clock ticked away and the bell rang when it was five. The ball had started. Bubbles came to the room she had been in before. There he was with a girl almost as tall as he was. She was about a foot smaller. She held out a long, beautiful light blue ball gown that looked so lovely it could only be described as an angel's dress. Next to her was a small orphan boy and in his hands were two crystal high heels. "I'm glad that you are on time." He said with his slow smirk. Bubbles looked down at her feet. Why did his smile make her feel so small and worthless...a disgrace? "Here is your dress. It is very beautiful, no?" He noticed her grieved expression. "If you do well, you may keep all that you wear tonight." Bubbles sighed.

_How will THAT make up for what I am going to do?_ She walked up and slowly took the garments before the girl led her to another room.

* * *

Boomer yawned with boredom. The ball had started two hours ago and already he had danced withe every girl twice. He began to think. It wasn't like he didn't want to fall in love with someone and marry them (to say no would be outlawed), but he was being forced to do a ball. Boomer would rather do it his own way. He came over to Mina when the dance was over. It would be their third dance (unfortunately). "May I," He sighed, "have this dance, Miss. Mina?" She giggled.

"Of course, your highness." She said in an over exaggerated feminine voice. Mina took his hand and he led her towards the dance floor.

* * *

Bubbles sat in the cold silver carriage with the white horses pulling. She didn't feel like an angel. Her hair was curled with sparkled embedded into it, her neck had a silver chain with a beautiful sapphire, her lips were now rosy pink...but Bubbles felt ugly and dirty and she wanted to hide. The girl sat in front of her, smiling happily. "The orphans will be in the ballroom too, so you won't be lonely." Bubbles didn't answer. "Do not look so fretful, you are returning something that was stolen and forever punishing the theif."

"...The one who stole it has been long dead...can't you just bury the problem and live your lives?" The girl glared at her.

"We CAN live on your family's money, you know." Bubbles felt her body turn cold. She hated this girl. The girl reached over and took her hands. "Do not worry, you are doing a great honor in returning this. Why, you'll be considered part of the family after this and be returning the country to it's original happy state." Bubbles let out a nervous sigh as she clutched the rag that held her most hated possession. "You remember what you are to do, right?" Bubbles nodded shakily.

"I just wonder...why me? Why must I do this?"

"Because, since you are so beautiful, you can get close to the royal family. His mother will definately seek you out for the perfect bride." The carriage stopped and Bubbles dared to peek out the window. The palace was beautiful with a lush garden at the far side. In the garden was a tremendous laberanth. "Do you see that laberanth?" She nodded. "Try to take him there if you can. And remember, you must do it at twelve o'clock." Bubbles hid the rag and it's object into her small handbag and the door was opened by the doorman. She took his hand with her white gloved hand and stepped out gracefully. "And smile, you will certainly catch someone's eye." The girl said out the window. "I'll be waiting here."

* * *

Boomer was in the middle of another dance, this time with Jenna's best friend, Amare. She was a cute brunette with grey eyes. Only she was smaller than him and talked an awful lot. "Mygrandfatherowned afarmanditjustkeptgrowingandgrowing,soonhewasknownthroughoutthecountryandwegotricherandricherandricheruntilweweretherichestfarmers there,sowemovedherebecausethereweremorepeopletobuyourcropsandourmeatsand-" She was bumped into. "Hey,youknowthat'sorude!Howcanpeoplebesorudeinthemiddleofaball?Don'tyoujusthateitwhenyourdancingonadancefloorandsomeone...your highness?" Boomer wasn't listening anymore. Amare turned her head to see what he was looking at and her mouth fell open. There was a girl in a beautiful powder blue dress. She had white lace gloves, sapphire blue eyes, rosy blush cheeks, golden hair, rosy pink lips. She was small, about two feet or so under Prince Boomer. She had an air of innocence around her. Boomer let go of Amare. "Uh, your highness, is our dance over?" He didn't hear her. Boomer watched the girl walk down the long flight of stairs with such grace, it was like she was an angel. He finally went to her. The room was silent.

"Good evening, Miss." He bowed to her. The girl blushed and her eyes widened.

"Good evening, Sire." She said shakily.

"May I ask your name?"

"...Ummm..." He could see she was just too nervous.

"Names are not important anyway. May I have this dance?"

* * *

Bubbles' face flushed with embarressment. She didn't know so much attention would come to her. And she didn't know that the prince would come straight to her. Bubbles felt the envious eyes on them, but it felt so right. Her heart pounded and she shook slightly. "I-I...would love to..." She said in a voice barely audible. He must have heard her because he took Bubbles' hand and led her away from the stairs. Suddenly, he put her hand on his shoulder and his hand on her waist. Then they began to waltz. A few minutes into the dance, when a whole crowd had formed, Boomer spoke.

"You are very graceful, Miss." Her cheeks were burning red.

"T-thank you, Sire." She whispered. The music was classical and slow for her. She dared to look into his eyes and saw that they were dark blue with silver lining along the edges. They were beautiful. Boomer looked into her eyes and saw that they were actually robin egg blue and they were shining too. It looked like she had cried not too long ago and the distress was still there. Who would hurt such a perfect angel?

_Whoever did will feel the very heat of my fury._ He vowed. Soon, Bubbles departed with him because he had to find a new partner. She wandered over to a table and sat down when a waiter brought her a plate filled with food.

"And what shall you have to drink, Miss?" Bubbles looked very confused and sighed.

"Ummm...water is fine."

"Will Miss be having a spring of lemon or strawberry in her water?"

"Strawberry?" A waitress came up with a scornful look on her face.

"Strawberry, such a common response." She muttered under her breath. She probably thought Bubbles didn't catch that.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing, M'lady." They sat there glaring until a voice said-

"I don't think it's common. I like strawberries." They looked to see Prince Boomer standing there. "I'm tired, may I join you?" Bubbles nodded and he sat down. "Two waters with strawberry in it." The waiter and waitress nodded frantically and rushed to collect it. "Don't mind her, she's just cross because I had a crush on her last summer, but she got so haughty and rude that I found that I didn't like her at all." Bubbles sighed. So he had liked her? That's why she hated her, so many times that happened to her. Bubbles unknowingly caught the heart of some boy, the girl who loved him hated her forever. "Please," He said to arouse her from her thoughts, "dance with me again. And keep dancing with me, I don't like dancing with other girls." He reached out his hand and they went to the dance floor again, ignoring the fact that their water was there.

* * *

I'm glad I got this uploaded before the weekend! It's dedicated to all the people who replied!! The ball will go on for...I don't know how many chapters, but it won't end here! IT WON'T DANGGIT!! EVEN IF I HAVE TO HIGHJACK A COMPUTER THAT ACTUALLY WORKS TO POST!!


	5. The Orphans

The Orphans

The ball had only been an hour and Bubbles kept looking towards the enormas clock that stood above the golden staircase. About two hours until twelve o'clock. Boomer must have noticed her shaky attitude and assumed it was because she was dancing with the prince. He was going to inherite all the land and money once he married. Boomer figured that he would be nervous too if he was in her shoes…and if he was a girl.

"Are you nervous?" He asked after a long silence. It had been enough to make her heart pound once she heard his voice. Her blue eyes looked over to his and she saw through his eyes to his very soul. Bubbles hesitated. She didn't want to go through with Edward's plan! It was cruel, all because of his greed. Hadn't greed gotten her here in the first place? If she hadn't felt so bad for her family (even when they had treated her as a servant), she would be safely at home and not worrying about what she was about to do. Bubbles nodded slightly. "Is it me?" Bubbles didn't answer. It was and it wasn't. It was just confusing.

"Ummm...I'm just not that good at dancing..." Bubbles whispered.

"It's okay. Neither am I, even after years of balls." Boomer answered, smiling gently. Bubbles sighed contently when he toyed with her hair. She glanced around and saw all the girls just glaring hatefully at her. If it wasn't a young girl, it was her mother because her daughter wasn't dancing with Boomer, and if it wasn't her mother, it was her grandmother because her granddaughter wasn't dancing with Boomer. Her cheeks were hot and she felt his breath on her neck. He kissed it, clearly falling in deep.

_No!!! Don't love me! Just send me away!! PLEASE!!!_

The castle doors opened and small, young girls and boy filed in, all dressed up and smiling. There was just something about their air that sent chills down your spine. The smiles looked like they were beautiful, but hiding something dark. Their eyes were dull, emotionless, without cheer. The fake smiles and greetings were all a part of the plan, Bubbles noticed. Orphans. Bubbles felt a slight chill go through her. "I-I don't feel well...may I sit down?" She whispered. Boomer looked at her and nodded. He led her to an extravagant table. _The Royal table!!_ Bubbles held a gasp in her throat while he sat her down. It was like nothing. She looked for a way to somehow get him in private. There was a long staircase going down the balcony, right towards the labaranth.

"There you are, I was looking for you." Boomer's voice sounded close and she could feel his presence behind her. Bubbles slowly turned and saw that he was hardly a foot from her. She knew now. With a quick motion, Bubbles kissed him and kept it there for a short time. Then she dashed down the staircase. She was teasing him.


	6. The Trap

The Trap

Bubbles rushed through the labaranth, being careful not to rip her dress. The cool wind was welcomed for her heated exercise, but now she knew she was playing an even deadlier game. Bubbles was toying with her prince's heart. After thirty minutes, she stopped and looked around until she found Boomer running after her, smiling. He had left the drinks. Bubbles squealed when he almost caught up and turned a corner, giggling long enough to keep him interested. It was pitch dark, except for the moon. The castle was a glowing white background and Bubbles stopped to stare at the flowers. Beauty, beauty, beauty, they seemed to whisper over and over. She noticed that she was on the old altar. It was where the first kings had their weddings, now they had them somewhere in the next wing. There was a clear glass mirror on one of the walls of the opened dome. She thought the woman in there looked like a bride. _Oh wait, that's me!!_ She jolted and blushed. she heard footsteps and turned to see Boomer panting slightly as he looked at her. Bubbles settled his doubts with a loving smile. "You caught me." Boomer chuckled.

"You are a fast runner." Boomer walked up and smiled at her, his eyes filled with pure desire. Bubbles felt her body twitch and her heart skipped a few beats. Boomer leaned down and gave her a more passionate kiss then she had ever gotten. Her hands wrapped around his neck softly and then she looked at the clock.

_11:50..._Bubbles was cold again. Why now? She finally realized that her heart belonged to him. why this? Was she just doomed?! First she lost her father, than her mother, her freedom, and now the one man she loved. Bubbles began to cry and didn't move her hands.

"Why are you crying? Don't cry!" Boomer said. Had he hurt her? What was wrong? This was the best night of his life! He may even ask her to marry him now. Her hands were slowly dropping and went into her handbag.

_11:57_

Boomer watched as the tears flowed more frequently. What could he do to make her stop? "I-" She choked out finally. Boomer looked at her. "I don't want the bell to ring..." She whispered. She looked at him with sad, scared eyes and finally said it. "Goodbye." Suddenly, Boomer felt excruiating pain in his abdomen. He let out a cough and looked down, obviously surprised. As she pulled her clenched fist from his stomach, out came a bloody dagger. He looked at her again, confused. Her lips were trembling and the tears kept coming. His hand was clenched over hers and finally he collapsed on the ground. Boomer felt colder and colder as the seconds passed. Bubbles knelt down on her knees and put his head in her lap.

"Why?" He tried to ask, but it came out as a gasping breath. Bubbles couldn't bear to see him in so much pain, but she couldn't stab him again and surely end his life. The plan was to stab him, Edward never said kill him. His own fault. He was holding her hand tight, trying not to grasp the thought that she had done this to him.

"Has anyone seen Prince Boomer?" She heard the Queen yell across the palace, which was so filled with music that it practically made it sound like she was whispering. Bubbles looked at the clock.

_12:00_ "I'm so sorry...I love you, Sire." She gave him a kiss, deeper than the last before running away. She ran for an exit.

* * *

OH NO'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is this it!? Is it the end!? No...I don't intend to ever write a story with such a sad ending at all...In fact, it shall go on.


	7. No longer

No longer

That night, Bubbles sat in the carriage as it rode off casually. No one had found the prince or they would have confronted her, being as she was the last one he was with. When she had handed the dagger to the girl, the girl couldn't have been happier. "You have just done the entire land a favor! People will sing praises of you and cheer at the sound of your name!" She babbled on and on, but Bubbles just stared outside the window. Her face was soaked with tears. She had done it. Now, Bubbles was no longer innocent.

* * *

Boomer felt the world slip through his fingers and all he could hear were his labored breathes and the sobs of that Angel of Death.

_"I'm so sorry_..." Why was she sorry? She didn't need to! He could feel the reluctance of her in his pressense. Is that why she was crying? His brain took a moment of silence, leaving all thoughts. All that would run through his head were pictures of her, dancing, laughing, smiling, just being with him. The eyes stayed the same, though. Always filled with fear and regret.

"BOOMER!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" His mother screamed. Soon, the whole ball was quieting down, noticing the disappearance of the guest of honor. "Boomer!!!"

He felt her golden hair on his fingertips, those lips...he wished that he could hold her again. He wished that he could have stopped her and said that he loved her. Soon, there was shuffling and a scream. "BOOOOMER!!!!!!!" Rushed footsteps came after the scream.

_"I love you, Sire_..."

* * *

Bubbles came to the Orphanage and stepped out of the carriage. The girl ran ahead, squealing happily. Bubbles watched her, shocked. She didn't even feel a bit bad about it. Bubbles hated her. She walked after her and went in.

"Good work, Bubbles!!" Edward said, smiling a big grin at her. She stayed her distance. The gown was like a prison and the shoes and necklace were her chains. "We owe you more than you can imagine."

"T-the money?" Bubbles asked. She killed herself inwardly for even thinking about it. _What greed! What selfishness!_ Edward's smile faltered, but then recovered.

"Yes, yes." He went over to his desk and pulled out an envelope before walking it over to her. "Here you are." She took away from him and walked out toward the last room she had been in there, before the ball. He grabbed her from the back and gave her a kiss on the head. Bubbles stiffened. "You did a good job, Love. Be sure to visit me soon." He finally let go of her.

* * *

Bubbles rushed home in her rags and bare feet. The dress and shoes and money were in her sack and she couldn't wait to get home and hide forever. Edward said that he would send notice to her father about returning the port, saying that he didn't need to repay it just yet and to just send 10 pounds each time a big load came in. She rushed home, climbed through the window and hid the dress, shoes, and money under a loose floor board. Then she slowly closed the door, grabbed her doll, and wept while she curled on the bed.

* * *

The next day, the whole kingdom was abuzz about how the crown prince was found nearly dead in his labaranth! Bubbles had been going out of the house more, volunteering to sell the products and produce from the farm. She hadn't figured out what to do with the money. Blood money, she wanted to be rid of it. Once or twice, Bubbles looked over to the palace and a lump swelled in her throat. She felt the ter flow steadily from her eyes and would turn away to keep selling. Many a men wiped the tears from her face, she hated that...she wanted Boomer to wipe her tears away.

Inside the castle, it was morbid and black. The queen cried vividly about her wounded son. The doctors say that whomever stabbed him missed his vital organs, but they weren't sure if he would wake up. The servents rushed around, cleaning the wound, hoping that their prince would wake up and tell them who did this. "When I find the person who stabbed my son, even execution will not be enough to act out my vengence!!!!" The queen screamed. "I will create the most horrorfying, the most fearful punishment this kingdom has ever seen!! And that person will be the first-" The Queen thought for a moment. "Who was the last person Boomer was with?" She asked the servents. Some of them shrugged, not knowing. The maid who served Bubbles answered.

"It was a girl who was dressed in a powder blue dress, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. No one knows her name though." The queen nodded and gave the maid a bag filled with pearls later on before decreeing-

"I want every blonde haired, blue eyed girl at the castle. I don't care what rank they are. Bring them!!" She turned to the maid. "You, what's your name?"

"Christini."

"Well, Christini, you will help me find her and make her answer some questions. You will be largely rewarded afterwards." Christini nodded, smiling a big smile.

* * *

**I so told you guys that it wasn't over. Umm...****itsaDoggyDogworld** **and canzie, don't worry, I won't take as long now.**


	8. The line up

The Lineup

Bubbles stood at her booth, selling produce at a mild rate when the royal Advisor had his trumpets blown. Everyone's attention was drawn to the Palace square. He was a tall thin man with a pointy chin, a long black curly-Q mustache, and normal sized grey eyes that looked down at the people arrogantly. He held up a scroll. "Hear ye, hear ye! Her Royal Highness, Queen Esmeralda Josephine Timothy, has decreed that any young woman with the following qualities will present themselves to the palace for her search for the last young woman her son danced with at the ball! Please present yourself if you have

1. Blonde hair

2. Blue eyes

3. Pale skin

That shall be all, thank you." Bubbles felt her heart speed up uncontrollably. She broke into a sweat and silently, she pushed to the back of her booth. How was she going to get out? Bubbles knew what was going on. They were searching her to find out if she stabbed Prince Boomer. She slipped under the cloth of her booth and ran all the way home without stop. She spotted the royal guard coming up to her home to see if there was any young lady who fit the Advisor's description of her. Bubbles snuck around back and climbed up the uneven wall, through the window she went. The hallways never seemed so dark and creepy. She tiptoed past the entrance to downstairs and went into her room. She grabbed the money, some clothes, and her ragdoll before leaving the same way she got in.

* * *

Boomer slowly opened his eyes after days of being unconscious. His mother was next to him and screamed with pure delight when she saw her beloved and only son awake for the first time in weeks. "Boomer, oh Honey, I was so worried!!" She gently hugged him.

"Wha-what happened?" Boomer asked.

"Someone stabbed you and you were at Death's Door! But, don't worry, I've begun a search for that wreched person and they will be punished far beyond the law." Boomer felt his heart come up into his throat. He knew exactly who did it. It was that angel of a woman he danced with. He knew why his body was so cold. It missed her and his heart did too. His mother was talking to him and noticed that his eyes had that far off look. "Oh, you must be so tired. I'll leave you to sleep and gain your strength. I'm going to send the doctors to check on you in an hour. Right now, I have women to see." She kissed him on the forehead before leaving.

_...If only...I could help her..._"Mom..." He said, but his voice was so hoarse and weak, she didn't hear him.

* * *

Christini stood in front of the line of blonde haired, blue eyed girls. She had a snobby smile on her face, dreaming about all the riches she would get from Her Highness. _Maybe she'll make Prince Boomer marry me, _She thought and looked back at the girls. They all glared at her. The Queen and her Advisor came in.

"All hail her Royal Highness, the Queen!" She held herself up regally and looked at them all with squinty eyes.

"Christini!" She said. Christini jolted and ran to the Queen's side. "Begin your examination now," Christini curstied and began examining the girls.

"Turn," She said. The girls turned on command. "Turn," She repeated. After fifty minutes she shook her head. "None of these girls are her."

"What!?" The Queen yelled at the top of her lungs.

"This one is too tall, she is taller by about an inch. This one is too short. This one's hair is too light, while this one is too dark. This one's eyes are too large, this one has too small eyes, this one's left is larger by one...half of a centimeter. The gil Prince Boomer danced with had the perfect height, the perfect hair color, and perfect sized eyes. She was not any of these lower girls." Christini said. She turned back to the girls. "I want you to speak up if you know or have seen the woman I discribe." They nodded grudgedly. "She has beautiful blonde hair styled in lovely long pigtails. She had robin blue eyes that shone in the right light. Her skin was a pale cream color with soft rose cheeks and her hands are small, each nail is perfect and they are as perfect as the rest of her. She has a certain way of capturing the interest of any man in the room, whether it be by her knowing or not." One girl raised her hands. "You, the girl who's waist was larger by a fourth of a centimeter."

"Umm, the girl you were discribing is named Bubbles. She lives with the owner of the East and West ports." She said.

"Ahh, thank you. You may leave." The queen said. Then she called for the guards. "We travel to the Owner of the West and East ports later. Now be sure that the executioner is ready."


	9. Across the Sea

Across the line

Bubbles sat in the back of a wagon that was headed out of her home. The sack filled with clothes and money sat behind her. "Are you okay back there?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She answered. She watched her feet swing off the end. It had been weeks after Prince Boomer's recovery and already he was walking around, slowly, but confidently. She had been hiding for a while until she finally decided that she would flee to their neighboring country, the Green country (**wow, that sounds very familiar**). Not too far, there was a sea between them. She saved all her money for a boat ride and if that wasn't enough, her charm and cooking skills would come in handy. "So, how much longer will it take to get to the Green-Blue Sea?"

"About a few miles. What's your name anyway?" The driver asked in a charming voice.

"Umm...I perfer not to be called by my real name. Please, White Wolf."

"Okay, White Wolf." Bubbles nodded and sat silently. Blessing everything good and decent that she was beautiful.

* * *

Boomer came into the room while his mother was interviewing Bubbles' stepfather. He sat in a chair. "I am telling the truth, Your Majesty, I haven't seen her in about a week and I'm sure she was home. She was when we got there."

"And I can assure you that Christini saw her up close and the way she discribes, all the women I've met have all said she lives with you. You are her stepfather and you must have known the girl had gone to my son's ball."

"Wait, Mother..." Boomer said. He put down his held up hand. Boomer looked over to Bubbles' stepfather. "Listen, that girl...means a lot to me. If you were to share any information on her, I am sure that your reward will be bigger than you've ever imagined." He whispered. Her stepfather was silenced for a while, but then he spoke up.

"When we got home, she was in her room. She had been clutching her ragdoll and crying. She had acted very weirdly after that and then she disappeared. I remember when she was younger, she said she wanted to go to the Green country. and that's all I know about where she could have gone." He said.

"Her name?"

"Bubbles."

"Bubbles." Boomer liked the name. How it rolled off his tongue and left a sugary-sweet aftertaste. "Mother, what can we offer this man?" His mother thought for a second before responding.

"How much gold can your carriage take?" his eyes practically popped out of his head. After he left, she turned to him. "Boomer, what did you mean by very important to you?" He was silence.

"Mom, I love her." There was a long, pregnant silence. "I don't know why, but the momet I saw her on that staircase, I fell in love with her."

"So, she didn't-"

"She did stab me. And she cried while she did it. I know she didn't want to, something or someone set her up." Boomer said. "I'm going to find her and marry her."

"But, Sweetheart, she has to be punished..."

"From what that man said, she's suffered enough. I know she must be sad because of what she had to do. She must have an explination too...Andrew!!" His butler came rushing in. "How long will it take for a carriage to get to the Blue-Green Sea?"

"Umm...15 miles, but those carriages are extremely heavy."

"Then plain horse?"

"Umm...7.5 miles...?"

"That's how I'll go. I want a two guards with me too. I've got a bride to catch."


	10. The Staggering Annie

The_ Staggering Annie_

Bubbles stood in a stupor, staring at the large boat. She had been able to talk the Captain into letting her go with them to the Green Country. Bubbles just had to clean, cook, keep herself pretty, deal with all the vulgar acts of the crew (he repeated that to change her mind, he was a nice guy), and sing every Monday and Friday morning/night. She looked back at the port. It looked like everyone was passing by on their daily lives. _Goodbye, Sire…_ She thought sadly. The horn blew loudly. It was enough to start a stampede of any animal, slow or not. It meant it was time to board. She began climbing up the walkway.

* * *

"Excuse me, have you seen a pretty blonde. Umm, it seems every boy or man looks at her constantly? Every girl likes to glare at her?" Prince Boomer asked a small portly lady with reddish-brown hair.

"Umm, I saw her walking towards the loading docks. I think she's going to get on one of the boats." Prince Boomer thanked her gratefully and got back on his horse. He kicked and the horse began to fly through the town. He got there pretty quick with no one stopping him. Boomer looked around for her and saw a blonde with pigtails. The hair was her color! Perfect! Boomer jumped off his horse and ran towards the _Staggering Annie_. She got on before he could stop her.

* * *

Bubbles stared over the rails and watched the boat pull away. She was so depressed. "I'll never love anyone like I loved him." She whispered. Bubbles turned her back to the rail and leaned against it.

"Yer ready fo' a ride 'o yer life, Lassie?" The Captain came up to her. The way she didn't answer him, he had an idea of why there was such silence. "I see ye...lef' sumthin' important back at yer home, eh?"

"...Mmm hmmm..." Suddenly, Bubbles was in tears.

"Ah, ye loved 'im that much, did ye?" She nodded.

"Bubbles!!!" She sighed.

"I can hear him calling my name."

"Well, someone shouted 'Bubbles' a second ago."

"WHAT!?" She looked over the rail again.

"I said 'Bubbles!!!" Prince Boomer was looking at her from the dock.

"Prince Boomer!!" She answered.

"Where are you going!!?"

"Umm, the Green Country!!"

"Why!?"

"...Uhhh!! Because of what happened between us at the ball!!!"

"You mean you...doing that thing!?"

"Yes!!!"

"It doesn't matter!!"

"What!?" The boat was getting farther away from him.

"D-do you think you can get on another boat and come over here!?"

"Let me see!!" She turned to the Captain.

"We have rowboats."

"They have rowboats!!" A crowd is forming.

"Well, could you come back!?"

"Ummm...I guess so!! You're not going to arrest me are you!?"

"No! Not at all!!" Bubbles looked at the Captain hopefully.

"Lower the anchor!!" The ship stopped slow and the Captain lowered himself and Bubbles in a rowboat into the water. He rowed with all his strength to get there as fast as he could. Bubbles sat elegantly in the back. She looked like an angelic princess that way, Boomer thought. He ran down the pear, over the rocks, and onto the beach. She jumped into the shallow water and rushed over to shore. By then, the bottom of her skirt was filthy. They stared at each other, both were taken agast by the sight of the other.

"Bubbles..." Boomer felt a rush at the sight of her and the sound of his name escaping his lips.

"Sire," She bowed elegantly. He walked over slowly. It was like a dream. He didn't want it to end. Boomer picked her up by her shoulders and pulled her close before planting a deep, lustful kiss on her lips.

* * *

**And I go 'BANG!'. I told you it's not gonna end! And it won't end until I add in Edward again. He will get justice...or escape with his head. Haven't decided yet, heh. **


	11. Back at their castle

Back to their castle

The wind rushed passed as the stallion Bubbles sat on raced at full speed. She looked back at Boomer who smiled at her affectionately. Two hours ago, he had caught up to her and coaxed her off the boat to the Green Country.

_"Bubbles!!!" She sighed._

_"I can hear him calling my name."_

_"Well, someone shouted 'Bubbles' a second ago."_

_"WHAT!?" She looked over the rail again._

_"I said 'Bubbles!!!" Prince Boomer was looking at her from the dock._

_"Prince Boomer!!" She answered._

_"Where are you going!!?"_

_"Umm, the Green Country!!"_

_"Why!?"_

_"...Uhhh!! Because of what happened between us at the ball!!!"_

_"You mean you...doing that thing!?"_

_"Yes!!!"_

_"It doesn't matter!!"_

_"What!?" The boat was getting farther away from him._

_"D-do you think you can get on another boat and come over here!?"_

_"Let me see!!" She turned to the Captain._

_"We have rowboats."_

_"They have rowboats!!" A crowd is forming._

_"Well, could you come back!?"_

_"Ummm...I guess so!! You're not going to arrest me are you!?"_

_"No! Not at all!!" Bubbles looked at the Captain hopefully._

_"Lower the anchor!!" _

She could still feel the kiss he had given her too. And the way he proposed right to her, in front of all those people. She hid her face because she felt her very cheeks flushing red. They slowed down to a trot and stopped at a cliff that overlooked their kingdom. The palace's gardens looked even more beautiful in the daylight. It was shining and pearly white and she could see the whole village. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

"It will be yours when we get married." Boomer said, smiling, because kicking the sides of the horse lightly. It began to walk gracefully. It was like a dream come true to her. She carried out her duty and to the one she loved, but he forgave her and wanted to marry her. The gates opened to them and he strode in confidently. Heads turned to spot the angelic couple and many of the female mouths dropped with jealous rage in their eyes. Prince Boomer looked unfazed by the attention, but Bubbles couldn't help looking around. She even spotted her stepsisters and stepfather. Mina and Jenna had red faces and they were whining and pointing at her. she looked at them with half closed eyes and turned her attention back to the palace that was growing in size. Suddenly, her heart felt like it weighed ten pounds.

* * *

"Announcing his royal highness, Prince Boomer James Harold Timothy the 3rd, and his lovely betrothed, Bubbles Elina Portor," The butler declared. Prince Boomer walked through the grand doors to his mother's tea room with Bubbles, her thin arms were wrapped around his bulkier arms. The Queen looked up and a look of rage flashed through her eyes before passing through immediantly.

"Darling!! Oh, I'm so glad you're home!!" She came up, grabbed his face and kissed his cheek.

"Mother!" He whined. "Umm, Mother, this is my fiancee, Bubbles Portor. Bubbles, this is my mother, Queen Queen Esmeralda Josephine Timothy." Bubbles curtsied delicately.

"Ah, I'm so happy to meet you. Come, come, you both must be tired from such a trip. Boomer, I prepared a special room for her. You go to yours." Boomer looked defiencive, but he gave Bubbles a quick kiss on the cheek and left her with a small goodbye. Now she was left with the Queen. A thick silence was between them. "So, you're the last one Boomer danced with?" She asked.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"He certainly can dance, can't he?"

"He dances divinely, your Majesty."

"Come and walk with me, Deary." She held out her arm and Bubbles took it. She noticed how they were practically the same height. "I remember Boomer's first ball, a small five year old he was. And he just refused to dance. 'Girls are icky!' he kept repeating. I finally promised him that all the girls would be clean and that I would get him whatever he wanted afterwards. He finally stopped with that after a few years and just dealt with it, but that didn't stop him from protesting before it was even ready and pulling pranks."

"Pranks?"

"He would completely stop the whole construction by sending the workers on some crazy errand that they wouldn't be able to figure out until it was too late, he'd mess up something vital to it's completion, found it a good sport. His father and I finally resorted to having him sent off during work hours to keep him busy." She said. Bubbles tried to imagine Boomer doing stuff like that. It wasn't very easy because he seemed too sweet to. "I nbelieve he caught quite a catch with you, my Dear. I've heard a lot about you. Men come from all over in search of this rumored 'Queen of Beauty'." When Bubbles looked at her with a perplexed expression, she added something. "That's what everyone calls you. some even think you to be a myth. I never allowed them into the village in fear that they are going to do something diasterous." The Queen said. "Well, here we are." She opened the door to show a lovely powder blue room. It had soft carpet that was pure white, a blazing fireplace with a small table and two chairs in front of it, a blue bed that was perfectly fit for a princess...or a princess-to-be. "This is your room. Your closet is on the left side of the room, but if you aren't satisfied with your dresses, just call for a new one and it will be brought to you immediantly. Dinner is at 8:00 p.m. Both Boomer and I shall attend...shall I be calling for your family as well?" Bubbles thought about it and nodded.

"Please, your Majesty." She curtsied and the Queen left. Bubbles looked around and decided that if she was going to be at a fancy dinner (it's royalty, so it probably will be fancy), she might as well get some sleep.


	12. At dinner

At dinner

Bubbles was woken up by a knock on the door. "Hello?" No one came in. "Umm, come in?" The door slowly opened and Christini came in. She was obviously trying to mask her peeved face from this soon-to-be-royalty.

"Good evening, Your Highness. Have you had a nice rest?" Bubbles nodded. "That is nice. Dinner is in one hour. The Queen suggests that you get ready." She said. Bubbles nodded and got up, before noticing the lovely blue silk nightgown she was wearing. She almost forgot that she put it on. Her delicate fingers circled around the golden eagle at the edge of her skirt. "Since you are to marry Prince Boomer, your nightgown has his symbol." Christini said, bored.

"Umm, thank you…" She took that as a signal to leave and left before Bubbles could say anything. She went over to her closet and opened it slowly, soon the dresses flew out at her. She wanted to wear the misty blue one. _But what if there is a certain dress to wear at a certain time or for a certain occasion? Ummm, ummm...should I dress extravagant or simple? Do I wear blue tonight or grey or white or maybe this soft yellow or this gold one? Maybe the silver dress with powder blue lace? I wish there was a rule book around here somewhere!! _Bubbles noticed a dainty little bell on the nightstand next to the closet and rang it. Maybe, whomever came would tell her. There was a knock and she opened the door to see three servant girls.

"You requested us, your Highness?" They said in unison.

"Umm, can you help me? I don't know what to wear." They smiled and walked in with her. After looking in her closet they all chose different dresses. One chose a light pink one with a black sash. Another chose a deep green one with emeralds on the edge of the skirt. The last chose a pure white one, simple and clean cut. "Oh, is there no specific way to dress."

"Well, the princess is supposed to wear something that matches the prince's outfit. He has decided to wear black tongiht, your Highness." The one who chose pink said. She had long red hair, pink eyes, and was very beautiful. The one who chose green had emerald green eyes, black hair, and a cream face. The last one had long white hair, mysterous pearl white eyes, and looked like a pure angel. They were all very pretty. Bubbles chose her dress.

"Thank you very much. What are your names?" They smiled at her.

"My name is Blossom."

"My name is Buttercup."

"And My name is Bell."

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's me he wants now. He's finally gotten off that 'Cinderella'!" Mina said haughtily as they rode in the royal carriage. Her father didn't answer. He knew that he had found Bubbles and that's the only reason they were headed to the palace. Mina stepped out like she was the queen of the place. The guards looked at her with raised eyebrows, but said nothing. Mina and Jenna walked into the palace with their father and were announced.

"Announcing the very esteemed Mr. Portor and his two daughters, Miss. Mina and Miss. Jenna." They were slowly lead to the dining hall where the Queen and Prince were. Ladies and Lords were there too, as well as highly esteemed knights. Mina smirked arrogantly and looked towards the prince, tilting her head slowly. He returned it with a small bow and looked back at the clock. how long until Bubbles came back down? What seemed like hours were only minutes, the advisor finally spoke. "Announcing her grace, Princess Bubbles." Time stopped and everyone looked towards the grand staircase. It was horrible for Mina. PRINCESS?! BUBBLES!? As her eyes slowly traveled up the staircase, a lump in her throat slowly formed. There was her younger stepsister, standing beautifully on the top of the staircase. She was dressed in a long white dress with a shawl so white, pure, and clean that it was almost transparant. It would be if it didn't have those diamonds on it. She blushed and slowly stepped down, just like she did at the ball.

"Bubbles...?" Jenna whispered and looked at her father who didn't even meet her eyes.

* * *

The dinner was nice. Bubbles was so scared of messing up that she hardly ate. And it didn't help that Mina was staring at her, shocked. "Your Highness?" She jumped and looked next to her. A young girl had spoken to her and the girl bowed her head slightly. "May I see your ring?" Bubbles nodded and slowly raised her hand to her. The ring was a beautiful sapphire ring with gold. "How pretty...it must be like a dream to know you're marrying a prince." She said.

"Oh, it's...been interesting...I just hope the wedding isn't too far away..." She said. Then Bubbles felt a hand cover hers and she turned her head to see Boomer, smiling affectionately.

"It won't, I promise." He told her. Bubbles blushed happily and he smiled.

"Boomer, when are you planning to have the wedding?" The Queen asked. Mina slowly chomped on her chicken.

"I haven't planned that far just yet. I want to talk it over with Bubbles before the date is set."

"I w-was hoping it would be May ninth. On my mother's birthday."

"Then we shall shoot for May ninth."

"Oh the weather at that time is just wonderful. We should make the wedding on a boat, don't you think? A nice beautiful, big yacht with white doves and red roses or maybe blue orchids. Yes, blue orchids!"

"Mother-"

"What?" Suddenly, Mina stood up. They looked at her.

"Excuse me. I do not feel well, I shall leave for home. Thank you for a lovely evening. I hope you are happy, P-princess Bubbles." She watched her leave before a lump in her throat was formed. Mina left in her father's carriage. The dinner was quiet for a few minutes before conversation erupted from the end between the lords, then the ladies, and finaly everyone joined in talking and laughing. Bubbles slowly ate without talking and suddenly called her attention to her father's conversation with Boomer.

"I am still surprised that you found her and proposed. I mean, Bubbles' beauty is known through more villages than I can count. But to bewitch a crown prince! I would have never dreamed." He laughed. "You both have my unbound blessing."

"I thank you for your support. You are most welcome to the castle." Boomer and her father were getting along fine. Bubbles turned and looked at Jenna, who didn't meet her eyes.

* * *

After dinner, everyone spread out. Bubbles showed Jenna to her bedroom. "And here is where I sleep." Bubbles said. Jenna stayed where she was when Bubbles walked in. She looked at her, "Well, don't just stand there. Come in." Jenna bowed and walked in slowly. "Are you thirsty? hungry, maybe? You didn't eat anything at dinner." Jenna shook her head. "Jenna, speak to me."

"What should I say, your Grace?" Bubbles felt like she was hit by a pan.

"Y-your grace? Why do you call me that?" Now Jenna looked like she was hit with a pan.

"Well, you're marrying Prince Boomer. You're higher than I am now...Bubbles, you are a lady. Soon, you will become a princess. And then, a queen," Jenna told her. "I will be a commoner forever...no matter what. No matter how much money I have. To you, I will be just a commoner." Jenna looked down and Bubbles heard small sobs.

"Oh, Jenna..." Bubbles said, her voice dripped with sympathy.

"It's just...not fair...I...I wanted to be important so badly...and now I see...I hurt you so badly...I was so mean to you and all you ever did was care aboutme and Father and Mina...and everyone else...how could you be so nice with me tormenting you so badly?" She cried. Bubbles hugged her.

"I can do it...because you are my very beloved sister. You are part of my family and I love you so much." Bubbles said. "You'll never be a commoner to me. you'll always be Jenna and to you, I will always be Jenna. Neither of us is higher or lower than the other. Why do you act like Mina, anyway?" Jenna stopped crying.

"Because Mina says to marry into a good family we have to be confident. When we were younger, she was always mean to me. She told me it was because she was confident in her looks and attitude and that I would never marry good if I acted like I did all the time. So I acted like her." Bubbles laughed.

"Mina needs a lesson in confidence." Bubbles said. "Confidence isn't being mean and making others feel as if they are lower. Confidence is being able to stand up for yourself and others, it is being able to listen to others and being able to never stop to reach your goals. You continually tell yourself that you can do it and give yourself critism about your mistakes and how to correct them. It's just...being nice to everyone and yourself," Jenna looked at her with tears stained eyes. Bubbles wiped her tears away with her hankerchief, "and I think people would like you a lot better if you acted like you did before Mina gave you 'her' speech about confidence. Besides, who cares if Boomer's a crown prince. I just want to marry him because I love him." Bubbles smiled. Jenna laughed.

"Funny, I just wanted to marry high to prove Mina wrong." They giggled loudly and went downstairs.

* * *

Jenna and her father came back to their home to see a servant sweeping up the shards of a broken lamp. Mina sat on the staircase with an angry look on her face. It was enough to scare off wolves. Jenna turned when the servant gasped. She had a deep cut on her palm. "Oh! Come on, let's clean that cut and patch it up. I'll clean up the rest after." Jenna said with a small voice. She heard chuckling. Jenna looked at Mina.

"What now you're going to imitate Bubbles? You think that by being like her, you'll sweep some prince off his feet and he'll marry you too? Would you like to wear her servent rags, have all her chores? How about I call you Cinderella too? You big, stupid baby? By succombing to her, you'll become as weak and pathetic as she was!! Prince Boomer proposing to her was by pure luck! Don't think the same thing will happen to you!" She shouted. Jenna clenched her fists and fought the tears back.

"...Mina...the only big baby here...IS YOU!!!" Mina jumped back. "You're a big, bratty baby who can't stand that someone as nice, as pure, as pretty, someone who cared about you, actually will be happy!!! I support Bubbles and I wish her the best of luck!! You sit around and sulk because you wanted to marry Prince Boomer!! I think he would have to be a fool to propose to you instead of her!!" Mina stared at her with big eyes. "I don't want to be like you, Mina!! I don't like bing mean and stuck up all the time!! I'm going to follow her example! I'm going to be nice! I'm going to help people and be their friend! I want friends! Don't you?! People hate you because your so cruel!! And I will be happy!! I WILL BE!! SO SHUT IT!!" Jenna took the servant's good hand and led her to the kitchen. Their father let out a sigh. Mina stormed up to her room. Finally, someone put Mina in her place.

* * *

**We were all waiting for that, right? But who would have guessed that Mina was such a...'female dog' to her sister? Her fullblood sister? Sorry it took so long, my week has been packed with meeting up with dad, my cousins, grandaddy, nana, my b-day, and also....a major case of Writer's Block. But, it's longer than all the other chapters, I think...**


	13. Princess Lessons

Princess Lessons

Bubbles woke up slowly to find almost no sounds stirring in the palace. It was completely quiet. It was calm and warm under all the covers. It took a while for Bubbles to remember where she was and why she was there. She began to giggle for a while until someone knocked. "Umm, come in." A tall woman with long brown hair done up in an elegant French braid. She wore a long green dress with a golden lace. "Good morning, your Highness. Have you slept well?" She had such an offical tone, it scared Bubbles to say anything. so she just nodded. "Good, we have a long day ahead of us."

"W-what are we-" She held up her hand.

"First lesson, you must not stammer. Even if you are nervous. Princesses do not stammer." Bubbles gulped.

"What are we doing?"

"Since you were raised, and pardon me for saying this, a commoner, we must teach you how to be a princess. You will learn to walk and stand like a princess. To sit like a princess. Eat like a princess. You will live like a princess!!" She said. "My name is Lady Ariel and I will be teaching you. Now up, up, up!" Bubbles quietly scrambled out of bed and stood perfectly straight. "Good, your posture is perfect. Now, chose your dress." Bubbles went over to the closet and looked around. "Now, Prince Boomer has woken up and, as his fiancee, you must match his choice of color. He is wearing dark blue today." Lady Ariel said. Bubbles thought for a while before answering.

"So, I wear yellow."

"Correct." She said. Bubbles slowly removed a beautiful yellow dress with a yellow sun hat. "Good choice, now we must be on our way. So dress quickly and we shall start towards breakfast." Bubbles put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. It was weird. She actually looked like a princess with her long blonde hair and blue eyes and long lashes. "Come, princess!"

"I'm coming." She walked after the tall lady with servant boys turning their heads to stare at her. Bubbles never really acknowledged that she was beautiful, but now she was completely sure. Breakfast was a little bt hard because she had to concentrate on which fork to use, which spoon to use, which knife, when it is appropriate to drink, everything. _I would have never guessed that there were rules to eating...except for manners..._"Umm, Lady Ariel?" Lady Ariel looked up from her tea and set her eyes on her. "When would it be okay for me to see Prince Boomer?" She learned from Blossom, earlier that night, that she was address him as Prince Boomer or anything else before just plaining addressing him as 'Boomer'. It was respectful.

"Prince Boomer is out hunting with his advisors, he shall be back soon. Until then, come. The Queen wants you to be there when the guests arrive."

"Guests?"

"For the wedding of course. You haven't made your decision yet." She continued looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm, well, I'd like my family to be there..."

"They were already invited. They will be staying here too until after the wedding."

"...Umm, who else will be attending?"

"All of the neighboring royal families, the VanComerans," Her brain stopped there.

"T-the VanComerans?" She whispered. _Edward..._

"No stammering, your highness." Lady Ariel said. "Yes, even though the Royal family has a rocky relationship with them, they ARE the highest lords in the land. We must invite them." Bubbles felt like a cold front had come only for her to feel. Her hunger was lost. She was at a loss of breath. "Your Highness, are you alright?" For once, Lady Ariel seemed genuinely worried.

"I...I do not feel very well..." Servent surrounded her with worried chatter, offering her wet rags, tea, and other things that might help. She waved them to stop. "I...I am alright...please stop worrying..." They bowed to her and returned to their places. "I was just a bit shocked..." A small boy came to Lady Ariel and began whispering to her.

"I know what will make you feel better, Prince Boomer has returned and wishes to speak with you."

* * *

Boomer stood in his study. It had a lot of books on all the subjects he liked, a maple desk with gold on the edges for him to do all his work, and a few amenities too. Bubbles knocked lightly on the door. "Who is it?"

"Bubbles."

"Come in." Boomer said without hesitation. She stepped in gracefully and he welcomed her with a small kiss and a tight hug. "Darling, you should know you can come in anytime you like. You don't need to knock." She smiled at him.

"How was your hunt?"

"Fine, we caught fowl for dinner tonight. Do you like roast duck?"

"...I've never had it. I usually just eat vegetables." Boomer chuckled and began playing with a bit of her hair. "Boomer, why do I have to take princess lessons?"

"Princess lessons?" Boomer repeated in confusion. "I didn't think that they really had that...I guess it's because royalty really needs to be proper and have all the answers and blah, blah, blah."

"So, thee are rules?"

"A lot of them. You wouldn't believe how many rules I have!!" He said. "Every time Mother has to listen to all the complaints of the land, I have to stand perfectly still, no break, for hours. And there are a lot of complaints. And I really do get sore for standing that long." Boomer made a few funny faces, imitating the complaining and accusing of many citizens while Bubbles laughed. Finally, they were called to greet the already arriving guests. They had come for lunch. "May I, M'Lady?" He held out his arm and she took his gently. "I don't get it, Love."

"What?"

"How can you be so gentle and graceful all the time."

"I'm just quick on my feet." she answered as they walked in step.

* * *

"Alright, we just have to stand here and wave to them. Then we walk back and we can rest before going to lunch."

"Will I be told where to sit again?"

"I've asked for you to sit next to me."

"What if I use the wrong fork or knife or-"

"I'll warn you before you do. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine, Lovie." The curtains opened and Bubbles looked out towards the village. She could see everything and everyone in the village and at the gates. Carriages were arriving slowly and they just stood there, waving. Suddenly, she spotted the VanComerans' carriage. That cold front came back.

"...B-Boomer...?" He looked at her. "I-I feel...dizzy...m-may I go, please?" Boomer looked very worried and waved a servant girl over.

"Escort my bride to her room to rest. Just tell them when you are well again, okay, Love?"

"Alright..." She walked with the servant back to her room while Boomer waved to the arriving guests.

* * *

**Yeah, people. We've got the VanComerans with us now. And Bubbles seems a bit nervous now, huh? I have one thing to say to her. STOP IT!!!!! Hello, you're getting married to a prince who will inheriate a huge country, you'll be rich, you're in love, my goodness!!! Maybe I should take a vacation??**


	14. The threat

The threat

Bubbles was woken up by Bell, who soft dabbed her forehead with a cool, wet cloth. "Wakey, wakey, your Highness." She whispered.

"Wha-?"

"I hope you enjoyed your nap. It's time for you to get ready for lunch, it's in one hour." She said. She looked so pretty in her white maid uniform. She had her yellow gown laid out on the bed. "You must have been having a horrible nightmare. You kept mumbling 'no, I' can't!' 'No, please, no!'. It certainly must have been frightening." She said while lightly touching her forehead with the rag.

"Hmm...I must have been dreaming about the ball..." Bell looked at her with a perplexed look. "I was...put up to what I did...do you know what's for lunch?"

"Wild boar, garden salad, wines of all colors...oh, it's almost as extravagant as the dinners here." Bubbles listened while she dressed. Bell's voice was like music to Bubbles.

"Do you ever go to these dinners?"

"To serve, never to eat or dance or mingle. Whenever I do mingle, it's either to ask 'would you like a refill, Sire?' 'How may I be of service, Mi'Lady'...oh, forgive me, Mi'Lady! I shoudn't be talking to you about petty servant matters or thoughts."

"I was a servant." Bell looked surprised.

"But, the way you dressed...it was beautiful enough...it must have costed a lot of money..."

"...So, you saw it? What were you doing?"

"I was serving as a replacement dancer for bachelors without dates. I didn't stop dancing..." Bubbles giggled as Bell opened the door. "Oh, your sunhat, Mi'Lady! Lunch is outside today."

"It's in the third wing garden and you'll be sitting next to the Prince." Blossom stood next to her door while reciting this. "I will take you there, Mi'Lady." Bubbles nodded, smiling and went after saying good-bye to Bell. Blossom walked a few feet behind Bubbles, instructing her on when and where to turn. Bubbles had to pick up the front of her gown and walk daintily as they went. "And here we are, Mi'Lady." Bubbles looked out to see the lawn adorned with white tea tables and each had ladies and lords with them. Then there were kings and queens and other royalty. Her family was there too. Edward was there.

"Blossom!" She turned back and walked to Bubbles. "Do I have to go? Can you stand in for me?" Blossom giggled and shook her head.

"No, Mi'Lady. They expect you. Are you nervous?" Bubbles nodded. "It will be easy. Just walk in, smile, and make your way to the Queen's table." She pointed to a big table with Boomer, the Queen, and all their advisors. There was an empty seat next to Prince Boomer, she figured that it was meant for her. "Don't worry, Prince Boomer won't allow your perfect image to be compromised. If someone makes you uncomfortable, he will help you. If it makes you feel better, would you like me to stand where you can see me?" Bubbles nodded. "Then I shall." Bubbles sighed and opened the doors. All the people stood up in respect. Some even approached her.

"Greetings and salutations, Mi'Lady!" A big man said. He was...hefty. Bubbles nodded to him, but noticed he had more to say. "I'm the minister, the queen requested that I preach the wedding. I am Minister Joesph and this is my wife, Andrianne," A small woman (the type who gossip and poke around in your business in movies) smiled at her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mi'Lady," She said.

"The pleasure is mine," She answered. They laughed heartily.

"I am sure we will get along well, Mi'Lady!" She said. She met everyone, including Edward and the Princess of Aleka.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Mi'Lady. I am very happy for you. Please call me Princess." She had black beady eyes, red curly hair, freckles, and was as tall and thin as she was. Her gown was golden and she wore a gold tiara with black gloves.

"Thank you very much." Bubbles replied. She smiled nervously, noticing Edward glaring at her from across the table.

"I'm sure you and Prince Boomer will be very happy together, he certainly is a character. You won't be bored." Bubbles blushed at the thought. "Oh no, I mean he never seems to stay out of trouble. Mingling in peasant affairs, treating them as if they were important!" Her words burned Bubbles to the core. Edward chuckled along with Princess. "Oh, he will be an interesting king, no?"

"I'm sure I will be." Boomer came up, smiling. Bubbles chuckled as he came. "You wouldn't be scaring my bride, Princess?"

"Oh, I'm just getting aquainted with her." Princess sat back down with a huff and didn't really acknowledge them as they left.

"Don't mind her, she's always been...how should I put it...assertive?"

"Nice word usage. Thank you for helping me." Prince Boomer smiled nervously when she leaned against him affectionately. No one seemed to mind.

* * *

"Did you see?" Bubbles asked Blossom as she brushed her hair.

"I did, your Grace."

"How was I?" Bubbles asked before Blossom giggled heartily. "What?"

"Mi'Lady,"

"Yes?"

"You're not supposed to lean on your betrothed in polite society." Bubbles blushed a deep red.

"Ooops."

"Don't worry, if Prince Boomer didn't like it, you would know. I guess in his eyes, you do no wrong."

"If he can forgive me for assualting him, I MUST be an angel." Buttercup giggled next to her while she fluffed up her golden hair. In this light, he green eyes looked like emeralds. Bubbles wished she had eyes like that. There were a few knocks before Bubbles answered.

"Good evening, Your Highness." Bubbles abruptly spun around and her eyes went wide. Edward stood in the doorway. Her skin paled, her eyes grew large, she was at a loss of breath.

"Mi'Lady?" Buttercup said.

"Leave." Edward ordered. They didn't move. Bell stood by the door and looked around for guards. "Are you deaf? I order you to leave!!" They jolted and quickly began to leave.

"We'll be by the door if you need us." Buttercup whispered. Edward watched them go before closing the door. There was a deep silence before he turned at her with an amazing speed.

"One task. I give you one task! and you mess it up completely!" He snarled at her. "It was simple. Take the Prince out of the palace and kill him. Not once was there a question or there had to be any re-planning! You may be beautiful, but you're the most incompetent woman I have ever met!!" Bubbles was near tears.

"Y-you told me to stab him, never kill him! It's your own fault and I'm not doing it again! I won't carry out your dirty work!" Bubbles snapped back.

"So, you get the prince, you get the fortune, the loyalty, the power, everything I worked so hard to achieve. And I get zip? I wonder how your prince would like it if he found out that you were doing my bidding." Bubbles' heart stopped for a few minutes. "Don't you get it? They don't know I wanted him dead. And if they find out that I hired you to kill him, the queen will have you killed on the spot."

"He won't care. Boomer told me about you when he brought me back. He'll come for you, not me!" Bubbles snarled back. Edward nodded and walked up to her before sighing. "You've lost, Edward." He chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Too bad I can't afford to lose." Suddenly, her air supply was being cut off. He was choking her. Bubbles gasped and gagged and his grip began tighter. Her head was getting dizzy and she was panicking. "See, Bubbles? I. Don't. Lose." Bubbles pounded on the floor with her fists and they rolled around on the ground, Bubbles was trying to escape his grasp and Edward was holding her down. Suddenly, they knocked into a nightstand and the small bell fell onto the floor, making a 'ding' sound. Edward didn't notice, but then Bell came in with Blossom and Buttercup and they screamed.

"GUARDS!!! GUARDS!!!" Edward jolted and jumped out the window. He caught onto a tree, climbed down, and dashed out. "Your Highness!? Please, wake up!!" The guards came rushing in and crowded around. "Don't crowd around her, give her some air!!! Get Edward VanComeran! He's responsible for this!!" Many of them rushed out, shouting to the other guards to get Edward. Bubbles' breath was shallow and hoarse. When the news reached the Queen and Boomer, they each dashed to her room to find her in bed while one of the doctors stabalized her breathing.

"It's a good thing you maids were here when she needed you. A few more minutes and it would have been too late. I've stabalized her breathing. She should be better by morning, though I want one of you three to watch her. Make sure she eats very soft foods and drinks a lot of liquids. She should be better before your wedding day." He said. Boomer let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"I want that no good animal's head before the week is through!" Boomer snarled while pacing back and forth in Bubbles bedchamber. She was awake and watching him. "How dare he put his filthy hands on you! How dare he try to kill the next queen! He won't have any mercy." Bubbles sighed and he turned to her. "Are you alright, Love? Do you need anything?"

"...Boomer...he...Edward..." After a few minutes, Bubbles told the whole story. She told him who sent her, how they hooked her in, what they threatened her with, everything. Boomer sat on her bed and was quiet for a while.

"...Then he must pay even more severly...I'm glad he forced you, that caused us to meet. But he cannot be allowed to be imune to the law. Don't worry," He kissed her hand and had her lie down again before leaving. Boomer stopped and spoke to Blossom.

"I want you, Buttercup, and Bell to be everywhere she is." Blossom nodded and bowed to him before he left. He went to his study and called his mother and advisor. "I want to strip Edward of everything he has."

* * *

**And it begins! Edward is an outlaw, he's out after Bubbles, and Boomer is out after Edward. And Boomer finally knows who forced Bubbles to stab him! Who could ask for a better way to end this chapter! Well, I'll be back after these short messages.**


	15. The Lords

The Lords

Bubbles sat comfortably in a lounge with servants rushing around her, making her as comfy as possible. Blossom stood next o her, playing a violin as gracefully as an angel. Her orange hair was cascading in curls and her eyes were closed as she played. Buttercup sat on the steps, awaiting any orders. Bubbles still hadn't recovered from the attack from Edward a few months ago and she was going outside more without an escort. Of course, she always had an armed guard or Prince Boomer (usually, she begged him to bring his sword) with her. Bell sat at the piano, playing an elegant tune for her when trumpets sounded loudly, throwing both Bell and Blossom off balance. They had all been in the main room, talking and awaiting for the new arrivals. "Announcing their royal highnesses! The highly esteemed, Lord Butch, and the bravest in all the land, Lord Brick!" Two men, about Prince Boomer's height, came in. One adorned a red outfit with golden edges and he had long red hair, like Blossom. He had blood red eyes and looked dead serious. The other had emerald green eyes and wore a outfit much like the first, only he wore green. His hair was spiky and charcoal black.

"Brick! Butch! Welcome to my humble aboad!" Prince Boomer said, smiling at them as he shook their hands vigorously.

"Boomer, such a pleasure to see you again!" The red one said, smiling back. The green one was smirking too. Bubbles coughed hard and laid down, tired.

"Mi'Lady, do you need some tea?" Buttercup offered it up to her. She nodded and sat up before sipping slowly.

"Oh, Darling, I'm sorry!!" Boomer rushed to her and then blushed before backing up. "Umm, Brick, Butch, I'd like you to meet my fiancee…this is Bubbles, we're marrying soon." Butch and Brick bowed to her.

"Congratulations, Princess." The red one said. "I'm Lord Brick, our families are close friends. I can't wait to get to know you as my future queen." Lord Brick took her hand gently and kissed it. She smiled at him.

"My princess...I'm very honored to meet such beauty." Bubbles blushed at Lord Butch's comment. It was the same as everyone else's comments, but Lord Butch was very handsome. Too rough, but very handsome.

"So, what has been going on with you two?" Prince Boomer asked, sitting back in his seat.

"Oh the usual."

"Your mothers?"

"YES!!" They groaned. "Ever since they found out that you were getting married, they've set up enough dates that I could make a calendar of them." Lord Butch said. Bubbles didn't seem to interested in what they were saying, she sat there, staring out the nearby window. She wondered what the villagers were doing right now and how sales were going. Bubbles sort of missed her former life and title. "It's not funny, Boomer!!" She snapped out of her stupor and looked back at them. Prince Boomer was holding his stomach while laughing loudly along side with Lord Brick. "I promise you, that wasn't the best part! So, I was holding my bow and arrow, about to hit this deer and this huge hulking idiot comes sprinting across the fields, stark naked!! It was weird! Both the deer and I just watched him dance around the field! You should have seen it!" No he was laughing.

_I can see they are talking about guy things..._Bubbles sighed and straighted out her dress before getting up. "May I be excused?" Boomer looked at her with a worried face, "I'm tired."

"Alright, I'll see you again soon."

* * *

"Let's play how desperately in love is Boomer!" Butch laughed when she left the room. Boomer felt his cheeks flush red with embarressment. "If Boomer had to give up one of his prized possessions for her, what do you think he would give up?" He turned to Brick, who seemed to be thinking.

"His kingdom!"

"Right!!" They began to laugh when Boomer raised his hands. Slowly, they quieted down.

"Okay, now that she's gone, let's get down to business." Boomer said, sitting down.

"Why didn't we talk about this when she was here?" Lord Butch asked.

"Because I don't want her to become worried. She needs to heal." Boomer replied. He was dead serious. "Did you find anything out about Edward?"

"You mean besides the fact that without his orphanage, he's just like any other commoner out there?" Lord Brick said. "Edward is somewhere in the northern area, it's where another one of his orphanages is, we bust in, we get him." Boomer nodded. "Once we nab him, we can put him on trial and-"

"No."

"No?" They looked at him with confused looks.

"There won't be any trial. I will have him executed as soon as he enters the castle." Boomer said, glaring straight ahead at nothing.

"Boomer, listen to me. I know you are mad, but no matter what the crime, criminals have had trials since your family came into power." Lord Brick said.

"It doesn't matter."

"Boomer, don't break tradition. Listen, you can still have him executed. Your mother is 100% behind you."

"No."

"At least have all his crimes read out to him and then sentence him." Lord Butch said.

"Why do you care so much about him?! You don't even like him!" Prince Boomer snapped.

"Because this could throw away the people's trust in you." Lord Brick said. Prince Boomer sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but the trial will only be to read him his crimes and then he will be sentenced."

* * *

Blossom opened the door to Bubbles' door and walked out. She was being sent to fetch her some tea. She didn't notice Lord Brick leaning against the wall until he spoke up. "Hello." She spun around and bowed.

"Hello, Sire. Excuse me for not speaking up promptly." She said.

"No, no, don't mind it. My name is Brick. I never caught your name, Mi'Lady." Blossom smiled while blushing.

"...I'm Blossom and please, do not call me 'Mi'Lady'. I'm just a maid." She said.

"A maid, but you look like you should be on a higher class." Lord Brick said, walking up to her.

"Well, tell that to whomever decided my family's class. Excuse me, I must go." Blossom slowly turned and walked away, only to hear Brick follow her.

"Then I do hope to see you again soon." Brick whispered in her ear before disappearing. Blossom stood dumbly in the middle of the hallway, in utter shock. Wo did he think he was, treating her like-like...some dumb girl who would fall directly into his charms!? How dare he!? And was he staring at her the whole few minutes he followed her? Blossom's face was bright red and she shook it away before proceeding to get the tea.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it! And as a special treat, I added a bit of Reds! Are you guys as excited about Edward's punishment? I know I can't wait to write it!! But, I have to wait! TT^TT...anyway, sorry for not updating, but I am starting to suffer a major case of**

**WRITER'S BLOCK!!**

**Do you think I could check into a hospital for it?? 6_6...Anyway, fingers crossed! Hope I get over my-dun dun dun-**

**WRITER'S BLOCK!!**


	16. Kidnapping

Kidnapping

Bubbles twirled around happily while humming. She had long gotten over her tramatic near death experience and couldn't wait until the wedding in a few months. She stared dreamily at her engagement ring. "I cannot believe this, Blossom! I'm getting married in just two months!!" She squealed. Blossom looked up from the blanket that she was knitting for one of the maids. She had just had a baby, so Blossom was giving her a gift. A soft blanket with her animal, the white hare, on it. Blossom smiled like a big sister to her and nodded.

"It is a very excitable time, my princess. I am sure you will be a lovely addition to the royal family." She said.

"That Brick sure is a handsome fellow, isn't he? He seems to have taken a liking to you, Blossom." She blushed a bright red and became rigid.

"W-what do you mean, My Princess? He is a lord and I am a maid, it is practically impossible for him to even consider courting me." Blossom remarked.

"Well, I was a commoner and a servant at that and look at me now…I am about to become your new princess." Bubbles said, sitting next to her.

"The queen was desperate for her son to marry that she didn't care for such rules. You do not know about the hassling the other lords and ladies and queens and kings have given her poor majesty. They are very against her allowing Boomer to marry you."

"Well, that's their problem! What's wrong with letting someone marry who they want, no matter what their class." Blossom sighed.

"That's just how it is, your highness." She fell silent. Bubbles looked at her and smiled.

"Well, when I marry Boomer, I want you, Bell, and Buttercup to be my ladies-in-waiting!" Blossom smiled back at her and laughed.

"I would be honored to be your ladies-in-waiting." They giggled and Blossom stood up. "You're Highness, we must practice your wedding march." Bubbles nodded and bounced up, taking her arm. "Now, your stepfather will be waiting at the door for you to enter. Once you do, you must take his arm." Bubbles gracefully took Blossom's arm with a light touch and she smiled. "Correct! Now, when you walk, you must pick up your outside skirt for there are too many layers on your wedding dress for you to pick them all up." She gently picked up her skirt and began walking along with Blossom. "Yes, just like that. I see you have improved, Your Majesty."

"Thank you."

"Now, the wedding dance is much more fun. Prince Boomer shall be postitioned like this." Blossom put her right foot in front of her lef and put her right hand away from her body while her other hand and arm was wrapped around like she was cradling an imaginary damsel. "You are to curtsey to him and slowly walk into his arms." She put herself into Blossom's arms and put her hand into Blossom's. "Perfect! Now just follow my steps." They twirled around in a waltz and they kept twirling until they were giggling like no one's business.

"I'm glad that you two are enjoying your dance." Lord Brick said while standing in the doorway. They blushed.

"Lord Brick, how long have you been standing there?!"

"Long enough to blackmail you too." Boomer said, laughing. They chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, My love, but we have to pull Blossom away for a moment. It seems our chef cut his arm and she's the only one who can apply the stitches correctly." Bubbles nodded and let go. Blossom curtsied to her and left along with Prince Boomer and Lord Brick. Bubbles closed her door and sat on her bed before a musculer hand covered her mouth. No matter how loud she screamed, all that came out were muffled whispers. Suddenly, everything went black.

"Hello, 'Princess'." That voice! She opened her eyes to see Edward looking at her with a smug grin. "It's so nice to once again be in your...beautiful pressense." She shuddered when he played with her hair. She tried to shout at him to let her go, but her mouth was gagged. She was tied up tight with rope and she was in some sort of carriage that was moving fast. "It seems you've put me in very problematic circimastances. The most logical thing to do when something is a problem is to get rid of it, no?" He laughed. She shrieked loudly. Where was he taking her?! Where was Boomer and the others?! He noticed her look. "You're worried about everyone? Don't fret over those idiots. They're back at the castle, stunned by the note you left them saying that the burden of royal life was too much for you to bear and you were running away. Boomer's been assured that you still love him, I can assure you. But, you won't be getting married any time soon." She looked at him with horrorfied eyes and tears began to pour.

* * *

Boomer sat in his den, shocked by the note in front of him. Blossom was next to him, also very shocked. Just hours ago, she was with Bubbles. She was so happy and excited and had no second thoughts whatsoever. Why would she be scared then? She looked at the note again and suddenly stood up. "I don't believe it!"She declared.

"What?" Boomer asked numbly.

"She couldn't have written this! I was with her hours ago."

"Blossom, let it go..." Lor Brick said.

"Brick, let her speak." Boomer ordered and he nodded.

"She would just bail out. Yesterday, she was even talking about how many kids she hoped to have and the honeymoon and how she was so excited because not only would she be a princess, she was getting married to the love of her life!! Her majesty wouldn't have just left!!"

"Then where is she?!" Boomer shouted, irritated.

"Who would want her gone?" Blossom asked, equally irritated. Boomer's eyes popped open. He smiled at Blossom.

"You're right! If she was scared, she would come to me! She always does." He got up and began pacing. "I want everyone searching for her and I'll need help."

"Lord Blare, at your service." They all spun around and saw a man about Prince Boomer's and Lord Brick's height. He had dark grey eyes and silvery hair, but he was far from old. He was dressed in silver and black. "I heard the news, I'm sorry." He said.

"Blare! I'm so happy you could come! Because I need your help." Blossom explained the problem once more while he nodded.

"We need a complete list of who hates her and would do anything to have her gone." They all sat and thought about it.

"Every girl in this whole kingdom wantsher gone due to enraged jealousy." Blossom replied. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, it would take months to interview them all. Who is close to her? Who can get to her without much question?"

"Her stepsisters, Mina and Jenna, but I highly doubt Jenna. They seem to have become friends." Blossom said.

"So Mina." Prince Boomer told him, "But there is also Christini, she is very jealous and would do anything to get rid of Bubbles so she could get me to marry her and make her queen."

"And then there is Edward." Lord Brick said. "I would bet ten golden dollars that he did it."

"Okay, I'll need help. Brick, you and Blossom crack Christini down. I'll take one of her maids and track down Mina."

"Leave Edward to me and me alone." Lord Butch said in the doorway. They didn't even know he was there. "I have a bone to pick with him and I'm not letting another girl suffer because of him." Prince Boomer walked up to him and bowed. "Thank you, friend."

"Anything for you."

"Ummm," Blossom stuttered. They looked over to her and she continued, "please allow my friend Buttercup to accompany you. She will be of use to you." Butch was about to argue, but Prince Boomer stopped him.

"Please don't. She is the one who figured this out." Prince Boomer pleaded.

"...Alright, tell her to meet me at the horse stables and I hope she can ride because I really don't want to haul some big ol' girl around on my horse."

"Big 'ol girl?" They looked and saw Buttercup standing there with her hand on her hips, glaring at Butch.

"Ooooooh...."

"ANYWAY, everyone move out!!!" Lord Brick ordered loudly, saving Lord Butch from total oblivion.

* * *

**As some famous and incredubly smart person said '_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_'...I just HAD to add in the BC bashing part from Butch. I know, I know, 'HATA!' But, I'm not a BCxButch hata. I love that couple (as dangerous as it is), but how can you get a Butch and Butercup relationship without Butch messing up his first impression, right? LOL! Finally updated...WAIT, BUBBLES WAS KIDNAPPED!?**


	17. Two Feet

Two Feet

Bubbles sat in the back of the wagon as they pulled into a orphanage. She had been given maid clothes and they put dirty in her hair so it would lose it's golden shine. It seemed useless to jump off the wagon when her hands were still tied behind her back and they were now in the Northern Area, where it would take weeks, maybe even months before Boomer found her. Edward got into the back and dragged her out, untied her and forced her towards the orphanage. Small children began running around him as more people crowded. One girl came up in front . "I'd like you all to meet your new maid, Annastia." That was her new name?!

"Hello, Annastia, I'm Maddi and I'll be your new mistress." A girl who looked hardly older then Bubbles, about two years younger, said. She looked arrogant and self conscious. Bubbles didn't answer. The orphanage here looked much better than the last one and all the children had at least one maid or butler following them. "Well, Annastia, answer me!" Maddi demanded.

"I…I…I…" Bubbles stuttered. She felt the urge to run away, as fast as her feet could take her. Bubbles felt Edward's grip on her shoulder tighten and gulped. She couldn't run now, he'd surely catch up and drag her back. "…I…look forward to…serving you, My Mistress…" She whispered. It was hard to think two weeks ago, she was looking forward to marrying Prince Boomer…now she was going to be a servant once again.

* * *

"It's been two weeks and nothing out of her?" Lord Brick asked Blossom. His irritation was beginning to show in his eyes, but the rest of his face was eerily calm. Well, it was a pretty well kept secret that Blossom was irritated too. The creepy thing about them both was the way they don't show how irritated they are at first and then blow up in your face when you think you're safe. Christini was in the den, sitting down. They had ordered her to stay there until she told them something she knew. Since she was the last one to speak with Edward.

"She is as stubborn as she is selfish. I've tried many things, but she won't speak." Blossom replied.

"I still say we should have her tormented." Lord Butch came up with Buttercup following.

"Ladies are not to be tormented. It's too gruesome, even for the foulest of women." Blossom reminded him. "But, perhaps, we can scare her?" They looked at her and saw that she was a plan. A few minutes later, Blossom walked in with a tea tray and sat it in front of Christini. She poured in some sugar and mixed it before pouring it into the other cup and mixing it. "I brought you some tea, Christini. Maybe we can talk over tea?"

"It's very nice of you, but I still will not speak. I've already told you, I know nothing." Christini said, sipping it to the last drop. She hadn't had a drink in a while. Blossom smirked after drinking her cup. "What?"

"You foolish girl. Did you really think I would be so kind as to put 'sugar' in your tea and take your silence?"

"What do you mean?"

"That sugar wasn't sugar at all. It was poison." Christini choked and began coughing, pounding her chest to get it out. "No use, it's in you and you can't get it out. I already put the cure into my tea, so it counterattacked the poisn." Christini screamed and they all rushed in.

"You witch! You monster!! Arrest her!! She poisoned me!! She did!!" They didn't move.

"Fool, we told her to."

"I do have the cure, you know." Blossom said, holdiong a glass vile. It was filled with silvery blue liquid and she was smiling like a crafty fox.

"What do you want for it!? I'll do anything, please!!"

"Unless you swallow all the liquid in this vile within the day, you will die tomorrow morning. And I don't think I will give it to you."

"Why!? I haven't done anything!!" Christini fell to Blossom's feet and sobbed. "What must I do to make you give me that cure?!"

"Tell me everything. Everything you know." Christini was silent before taking a dep breath.

"Edward snuck into my room and forced me onto my bed by holding me down by the neck. He said if I screamed, he'd stab me. And then he asked me if Princess Bubbles was feeling better and if the guards were decreasing in their numbers about her rooms. I told him that they were and returning to their normal positions. I asked him why he wanted to know and he said that 'this castle is not right for a girl of her kind. I know a much better place where she'll feel useful.' and then he left. I swear it! Now, please, don't let me die." Blossom threw the vile on the ground and Christini screamed. "WHY!?"

"Oh be quiet." Lord Butch snapped. "The powder Blossom put in your tea was actually sugar. You're not going to die."

"Not too surprising that you'd keep your encounter with Edward a secret, Christini. You always were a sourpuss."

* * *

"Did you get any information out of Mina?" Boomer asked, walking with Blare.

"No, she has been avoiding her Highness ever since she got here, but we got something out of Christini." Boomer looked at him, hopeful. Bell was behind Lord Blare, being respectfully silent. "Christini says that Edward snuck into her bedroom and forced her to tell him about Princess Bubbles."

"What did she say?"

"Everything. How she was, the number of guards around her room, how many guards were still there. She basically gave him the information of how his chances were to kidnap her." Bell recited. Boomer nodded to her.

"What else?"

"He told Christini that the castle was not right for a girl like her and that he knew a much better place where she'll feel useful."

"I want you to search long and hard for where she might be." Once he left their pressense, Blare turned to her.

"Do you know where the most updated records would be? Maybe we can find something on Edward's most visited places." Blare said. Bell bowed to him and left to fetch the records.

* * *

"Annastia! Where are you!? Fetch me my tea!!!!" Maddi snarled. Bubbles scurried over with a silver tray with a white kettle and a white little tea cup. She poured in the herbal tea. Maddi was glaring at the dirty haired blonde as she did. Maddi had in no time noticed that she was hopelessly beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled nonstop, showing every emotion that she felt. Her dirty blonde hair glowed dispite how dirty it was with dirty rubbed in, and her skin was pretty much flawless. And her kind nature made her an angel, Maddi noticed it because she always viewed others prettier than herself and praised them while thinking her looks were a cursed burden. "Annastia, you didn't add enough sugar!" She whined.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. Lately, her mind had been on Boomer and her home. She wondered if he was looking for her or if the other royal families had hassled his mother into forcing him to marry someone else. She sighed, hoping it wasn't the last one.

"Annastia!!" Maddi's high pitched voice was screeching her name. She jolted and looked over to her. "My hair is a mess, brush it."

"Yes, Ma'am..."

* * *

**Poor Bubbles. First she was a servant, then she was a princess bride-to-be, now she's a servant again!! That is just sad, but they sill find her soon...and Edward shall get his punishment.**


	18. Found?

Found?

Blare sat in the archives as Bell fed him every paper on Edward. He had a lot of orphanages everywhere and boarding schools. Bell began to get tired when Blare stopped her. "Look here." He showed her a couple of papers. "These are lists of his most prestigious orphanages, these kids even have their own servants. Which one has the less chance of coming within contact with royal officials?" bell sat down and began reading before speaking.

"The Northern Area, My Lord." Blare nodded. "Contact some royal guards and check it out, I send you alone because you can identify her very well. I need to do more research. don't let them know that you saw her if she's there." Bell bowed to him and walked away to recruit some guards. Blare couldn't help, but notice how her hips swung slowly as she walked.

* * *

"Alright, I need six guards. We're headed over to the Northern Area to scout out Edward's Northern Orphanage. We have reason to believe Lady Bubbles is trapped there." Bell recruited the guards. They all nodded and cheered as they grabbed their swords and Bell lead them out. "Okay, we aren't going to start any trouble, we're just going to evaluate and look for her. Be careful of any trick, look at each and every servant there. And if necessary, use brute force." Bell said, setting herself onto a brown horse. They all saluted her and surrounded her in a circle before they rode off.

"Where is Bell going?" Blossom asked.

"I sent her to scout out Edward's Northern Orphanage. She should be back soon."

"Don't you remember? It's Lord Butch's job to retrieve her."

"Don't worry, I just told her to scout it out and not to announce it if she sees her. She's to report back to us." Blossom nodded and bowed to him.

* * *

"Announcing Madame Bell, royal maid to her highness, Lady Bubbles." One of the guards announced loudly as Bell stood up in front.

"I have direct orders from Lord Blare to inspect this area. We have reason to believe that Prince Boomer's bride has been taken here shortly after she was abducted from her room." Bell announced.

"I can assure you, Ma'am, that she is not here." The Mistress said.

"I will be the judge of that, thank you. Men, scout out and bring me every young female, even the servants. Each and every one of them and bring them out front in the courtyard." Bell ordered. She spun around to the head Mistress. "Will you take me on a tour of this establishment? I am to search it through and through, no matter what the rules on any room are."

"Well, Ma'am, I'm not sure...."

"Now, please." She began walking down the hallway. The Head Mistress followed her with exasperation.

* * *

"And this is our fifth dorm-way. It's an all girl dorm hallway."

"Really? Introduce me to them."

"But, Miss, we..."

"Come now, do not keep me waiting." The reason Bell was bossing her around was even though she was a servant in the palace, she held a higher status then the Head Mistress. So the Head Mistress had to listen. The Head Mistress sighed and bowed to her.

"This is Anndrialine's room." She opened the door and a girl shrieked. Her maid was holding out a silver dress to her, but she was staring at Bell. "Come now, Anndrialine! She's a girl like you are," She scolded. "This is Madame Bell, she is a maid to her Highness, Lady Bubbles. She is here searching for her."

"Good day, Anndrialine." Anndrialine bowed to her and was blushing because she was in her underclothes. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She smiled at Bell and they left, closing the door behind her.

"This is Samma's room." They went through room and room until they came to Maddi's room. "And here is Maddi's room." Just then, Bubbles made her way out. "Annastia, look out!!!"

"EEK!! Oh, forgive me, Head Mistress." She bowed and left quickly, but not before passing a quick glance to Bell. Bell held her gaze for a moment before the Head Mistress scolded her again.

"Annastia!! Go and do your job!!"

"EEP! Yes, Ma'am!!" She ran off. Bell felt anger flare up in her.

"Forgive her, she is quite the airhead." Bell glared at her behind her back while she opened the door. Maddi was sitting in her chair, reading a book with a bored expression when she looked up and stood. "Maddi, I would like you to meet Madame Bell, she is here on a search for her princess. It seems that she is missing." Maddi nodded.

"Well, no princess has graced my room. I'm sure if she had, I wouldn't be in this establishment. The only ones who have been in my room today are myself, you my fair ladies, and that bonehead Annastia." Bell stiffened and nodded.

"I'm sure you would notice if she came in. She's hopelessly beautiful, golden blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, creamy skin, and everything a man's heart could desire." The very short and curt discription was enough to make both the Head Mistress and Maddi go green with pure envy. "And she is the sweetest woman I have had the pleasure of serving. Always starting the morning with a smile and her laughter is contagious. It's no wonder how Prince Boomer fell madly in love with her the first time he set eyes on her. Many women may proclaim her to be too plain and small, but there is no telling it. Lady Bubbles is the kindest, sweetest, loveliest, and most gorgeous princess we shall ever have. And it is my great honor to find her again and bring her back to her rightful place, Prince Boomer's side at the alter." Maddi's face was now red and you could practically see the steam coming from the Head Mistress's ears. "I think I have seen enough, I shall take my leave with my posse. Good day." She went out to her horse and shooed away the children crowding him.

"I hope she never finds that girl! The only thing as beautiful as what she describes is an angel!" Maddi said.

"Well, I must say, she wasted a good amount of her time here. What princess would be here instead of princess of the pigs?" Bubbles stood behind them and had to fight the tears from falling. Bell was silent the whole way, determined to report back.

_I found her! Don't worry, princess, I'll send you help!_

_

* * *

_

**Bell is going for help!! Yay!! Bubbles was found! Just because this is awesome and Bubbles will be saved, I got a special message from everyone at Zshizshi and co. They sent you our special motto. Ready?!**

**Jingle-I don't wanna!**

**Kriya-Seriously, why?**

**Bruiser-I thought she forgot about us....**

**Crash-danggit, it was so nice with her not around.**

**Shanniqua-I'm in a disclaimer! YAY!!**

**...NOWWWWW!!!! DANGGIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone (scared)-WOOT!!!**

**And there ya have it.**


	19. Saved

Saved!!

"I saw her! She is there!" Bell told Lord blare everything she saw, including Bubbles. "They call her Annastia and treat her with absolutely no dignity or respect and have her living like a common maid." Blare nodded as he described 'Annastia'. "They must have smeared dirty into her hair…oh, her beautiful hair!!"

"Enough." Boomer ordered. Bell fell silent. "That is her…no matter what they've done to her hair, only she would take such abuse without crying. Butch, Buttercup, you are to go to her as soon as possible. I'm coming too."

"Yes, Sire." they said before exiting to ready the horses.

"Are you sure you want to come? It's no place for a lady." Lord Butch asked her. She glared at him indignantly.

"Then I shall dress in boy clothes and be every bit of man you are." She said, turning her head with an angered look on her face.

"Listen, I didn't mean to offend you, but…"

"No apology. They are just for men who want to cover up their mistakes and clense their reputations. I will hear non of it." Buttercup walked farther ahead, with her head held high and her arms crossed. Butch hurried up and caughter before getting in front of her.

"Then allow me, My Lady, to clense not my reputation…but my relationship with you." She blushed when he took her hand. She turned her head again to hid it.

"What relationship? The only relationship we have is a servant and a lord."

"And I hope it develops even further than that." He kissed her hand and didn't let go when she struggled.

"NO! NO! LET GO OF ME!!!" She shouted, trying to get away with Lord Brick and Blossom watching.

"I think they like each other."

"Blossom, I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Butch rode his black horse with great speed while Buttercup dug her hands into his clothes to keep from falling. " I hate riding side saddle!!" Prince Boomer followed behind on his grey horse while his guards followed with their swords.

"Well, I've always had women ride side saddle, My love."

"I'm not your love, danggit!!"

"Enough of your arguing! I can see it!!" Prince Boomer shouted.

"Yes, Sire!" They saluted and followed suit. They came to the silver gates and crashed through. Their horses strode confidently as a crowd of orphans and their caretakers gathered. Buttercup jumped down and walked down in the middle of armed guards who had their swords drawn into a long arch.

"Announcing his royal Majesty, the very esteemed and intelligent Prince Boomer Jaques Timothy!" She curtsied when she got to the side as Prince Boomer walked through the line. "Announcing the important and honestly bravest in all the land, the very dignified, (really? I never saw any dignity) Lord Butch." Lord Butch walked down the line after Prince Boomer and the swords slowly lowered after him.

"Who is head of this orphanage?" Prince Boomer asked. The head Mistress quickly pushed her way ahead and curtsied deeply to him. Maddi was glowing with excitement. "Hello, Miss. Might I ask, what is your name?"

"My name...is...Theresa...Stewards...." She stammered.

"I am looking for someone, Miss. Stewards. Someone whom goes by the name of Annastia. I hear she is at this orphanage. Bring her to me, please." The Head Mistress looked a little shocked, but nodded. Ironically, Bubbles was in the foye, scrubbing the floors when they came upon her.

"Annastia, his highness has been looking for you." She looked up and her eyes widened. Boomer blinked and there was silence before she squealed.

"BOOMER!!!!" She ran into his arms and squeezed him.

"Annastia, you foul girl! Let go of him this instant!"

"Bubbles!! I've been so worried!!" He hugged her back.

"Do not talk to her that way and her name is NOT Annastia," Buttercup snarled. "She happens to be Lady Bubbles, your future queen." Maddi's eyes widened along with her Head Mistress.

"W-what...? I-I've been ordering around...but her hair isn't like how Madame Bell described it."

"Girl, go fetch me a pail of warm water, a wet rag, and a towel. We must wash that dirt out of her hair." Boomer was still hugging Bubbles and vise versa while Butch tried to get them to stop (failing miserably). "You'd best stop trying. There is no separating those two." Maddi grudgedly went to get her requested things.

"You have a knack for disappearing, My Love." Boomer whispered before kissing her cheek. Bubbles giggled.

"And you have a knack for finding me again."

* * *

Buttercup had Bubbles put her head above the pail of water and began rubbing furiously with the rag. "OW! OW! OW! Buttercup, that hurts!!"

"I'm sorry, My Lady, but this dirty had been in your hair for so long that it's leaving its mark! I have to scrub this hard to clean it. Soap!" Maddi handed her some soap while Prince Boomer and Lord butch got information of Edward's whereabouts from the Head Mistress.

"I think he is headed towards the border where he'll govern his orphanages and boarding schools there."

"When did he leave?"

"Yesterday."

"That gives my guards time to catch him. Ms. Stewards, it seems that you did not get notice. I stripped Edward of his lord title, so he has also been stripped of his orphanagese and boarding schools. I shall send word of your new benafactor in time, but until then, I leave this orphanage to my palace. Your orphanage is now royal property."

"B-but, Sire, where shall I go!? I can't provide for my family if I do not keep this job!!"

"You may keep your position." They spun around to see Bubbles was done.

"Here, go put this away." Buttercup handed the rag back to Maddi and she froze. Her rage was building up in her. "Do not contradict your elders, Child, especially since I'm of a higher status."

"Buttercup, do not talk to her that way." Bubbles scolded. Buttercup jolted.

"Forgive me, Princess."

"Maddi, please take that rag and get it cleaned." Bubbles said. Maddi muttered a 'yes, Your highness'. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Buttercup. I just don't like the idea of statures and ranks."

"It's no problem, Your highness. Shall we be on our way?"

"Yes, they expect us back at the castle soon. Come, my Love, our home awaits." He held out his hand and Bubbles took it. Buttercup set the tiara she had been given onto Bubbles' head and followed behind her.

"Announcing her royal highness, the most beautiful, most kindest, and the most generous girl in the land, and your soon to be princess/queen, Lady Bubbles." Bubbles walked out and into the guard line, in rags.

"Annastia?!"

"But she's a servant..."

"Wow, she's pretty! I thought her hair was dirty blonde."

"Can I pwease be a pwincess?" Bubbles turned around and waved to them before climbing onto Boomer's horse.

* * *

"Butch, Bubbles and I shall be going ahead. I want to get her to the palace as quickly as possible." Boomer announced. Before Butch or Buttercup could comment, their whole group rushed ahead. They rode in silence.

"You asked him to do this, didn't you?" Buttercup growled when she caught a glance of him smirking.

"You spend too much time in the castle, Love. A nice stroll will do you good."

"How many times must I say it, I am not your love!!!!" Butch chuckled.

"I wonder how long it will be before you finally realize and accept the truth about being madly obbsessed with me?"

"The only truth I'm accepting it the truth about you being some crazed jerk with an overinflated ego!!" Buttercup snapped before becoming silent again, showing her stubborness. In truth, it was taking all her strength not to blush.

"Now is that how you talk to someone of higher stature?" Butch asked, flaunting his title.

"It's how I speak to insane morons."

"Ouch, that hurt, Love."

"Ugh!" Buttercup groaned.

"I know your problem, Buttercup." Butch finally said.

"How much longer until you make this beast go faster?"

"No woman would act like you towards me unless you were heartbroken once." Her heart stopped and her breath quickened. "Someone captured your elusive heart and abused it before throwing you away or am I wrong?" He stopped and looked back at her only to see slight tears forming. She jumped off his horse and began walking. "Buttercup?"

"What kind of gentleman would bring up a past like that?! YOU IGNORANT MULE!!!!" She screamed at him before running away.

"Buttercup!" He called out his name. _How many times will I mess up before finally winning her over?!_ "HI-YAH!!!" He slammed his heels on the side of his horse and shot forward before catching up and getting in front.

"AHHH!" She shrieked before stopping. "What are you trying to do!? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!!"

"...Buttercup, I'm sorry..." He said solemnly. They just stood there in silence before Buttercup climbed back onto his horse. The rest of the trip was in silence until she spoke.

"How did you know...?"

"I told you, no lady would be like you unless they were hurt like you." Butch looked back to see her face was filled with sadness. "Buttercup, I promise that I can be better then he ever was to you. Would you just give me one chance?" He asked.

"...I'll be the judge if your better." With that said, silence enveloped them both as she clasped one of his hands.

* * *

**ButchxBC fluff. 'Nuff said ^v^**


	20. Wedding Gown

Wedding Gown

Bubbles spun around with complete excitement about her wedding being only two weeks away. Lady Ariel sat there on her seat, drinking tea while her maids scurried around. "Lady Ariel, why must you always look so stern? Come and help me pick out my wedding dress!"

"Thank you, Mi'Lady, but I am quite fine over here."

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss."

"Buttercup!!" Blossom scorned. Then they heard Lady Ariel chuckling.

"No, she's right. I just can't help it, I'm always scared of looking unofficial."

"You are adorned with fine silk and jewelry, you look pretty official to me. Come and help me." She ordered. Lady Ariel nodded and went to find a dress. "That goes for you girls too, go pick out your favorite dresses." Bell and Blossom squealed and ran around with a confused Buttercup, looking for the perfect dress.

"I have one!!" They all laughed and brought out four gorgeous white gowns. Bell had a slightly puffy gown with gold-like embroidery. It had a train and a veil with the top being beautiful rust colored jewelry.

"That one is so beautiful!" Buttercup's choice was black and white. The top was embroidered with black fancy floral patterns and the edging was mostly the same. It also had a black sash that tied into a bow. "Buttercup, you're choice of style ceases to amaze me. I love that one too!"

"You are too nice, Mi'Lady." Blossom's choice was a pink tinted gown with cathedral embroidery. It was all ruffled and tasteful with moderate sized roses in the big ruffles, three to be exact.

"Lovely! I love roses!" Then there was Lady Ariel's choice. It was a simple white gown with slight sparkly creases. The straps were metal looking and stubbed with diamonds. "Oh, Lady Ariel…that one is…"

"…Gorgeous…" The maids leaned in for a better look.

"That one is perfect. Let me try it on!" Bubbles took the gown and ran quickly behind the booth. Just then, Boomer walked in with Lord Butch and Lord Brick. They bowed to them.

"I'm in heaven, this room is filled with beautiful women." Three of them giggled, a certain green eyed girl turned her head in a huff to hide her red cheeks.

"Oh, Lord Butch, you must sweep every girl off her feet in your land!" Lady Ariel commented, giggling. For such an official and by the book lady, she was still pretty young.

"Your comments have been noted and greatly appriciated, though, there is one girl I hope will one day wear one of these dresses." His gaze landed straight on Buttercup, who jolted and turned her head again, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, but I wonder...where is my beautiful bride?"

"Trying on a wedding gown, Your Majesty." Blossom answered. Bell looked a little bit confused and Blossom voiced her thoughts. "Might I ask, where is Lord Blare?"

"He is off tracking Edward once more. I fear he will make it back the day before the wedding." Prince Boomer said. "Too bad, I wanted to spend some time with him. We haven't seen each other since we were five." Bubbles finally came out wearing the dress, her cheeks went red when she saw the boys there. Boomer's mouth dropped, Brick's eyes went wide, and Butch's breath caught in his throat. "B-bubbles?"

"What? Where? I only see an angel!" Lord Brick commented. Bubbles giggled.

"Lord Brick, you can flatter the horns off a bull." She said, slowly stepping out. Boomer slowly took her hand and led her to the middle.

"Now that's a bride if I ever saw one." Bell said quietly. Boomer kissed his love for the millionth time that day. The rest of the afternoon was spent with more wedding prep then they could ever think could be packed into a day.

"Maybe chocolate?"

"I like strawberry."

"Strawberry?"

"Yes, I adore strawberries." The baker watched them argue lightly about it.

"Maybe we can compromise?"

"Chocolate Strawberry?"

"Sounds good." They smiled at each other and Bubbles laid her head on his shoulder. They looked like they were angels on the very marriage instead of just a prince and his fiancee. Well, the week began passing by, but bell paid it no mind to it. She stood next to the messanger's way, waiting for him to come.

"Good day, Ms. Bell!" The messanger boy said excitedly. She nodded to him.

"I-is there anything for me?" He searched in his bag and pulled out a stack of letters.

"The one in the grey envelop is addressed directly to you." Her face lit up and she ran off in a hurry. Soon she dropped off the mail in it's rightful place and ran to her room. It was a small cool room with a duck feathered pillow and a metal bed frame with a mattress. Her grey blanket and pillow were perfectly aligned. She slowly lit a candle and sat in her night gown later that night with the unopened letter. She had left her black headband on the nightstand. Slowly, she used her pointer fingernail to open it without damaging it.

_Dear Bell,_

_I know it was sudden for me to leave when the wedding day of my friend is so close. I'm sure you were told that I am searching for more clues to Edward's whereabouts. While that is true, I must confess that it is not the only reason. I left so early because...I wanted to ask you if I might escort you to the wedding ceremony and the reception. My fault is the fact that I--be sure that no one knows of this--I am not good with communicating my feelings, or anything for that matter. I will be there, but I fear it will be too late for me to ask you to come for my mother has already found me an escort. _

_On that note, do not fret about it. I shall slip away as soon as the ceremony is over. When I do, I want you to go down to the labyrinth to meet me. I want to ask you a question of upmost importance._

_Forever yours, hopefully one day you are mine,_

_Lord Blare of the Land of Grey._

* * *

Bell couldn't be happier. He was seeking her out. She fell onto her mattress and slowly slipped it back in. Bell just couldn't wait for the wedding day.

* * *

**New chappie....**

**.....**

**.....**

**....**

**Nekomimi, stop timing me!! Every time someone times me, I refuse to do what I'm supposed to!! **

**...**

**...**

**Z-Baby's 1 Pet Peeve-Being timed...  
**


	21. Captured and Tried

Captured and tried

Edward was in his carriage, watching everything rush by when he felt it come to a stop. "Maxwell, what is the meaning of this?" Before he got an answer, palace guards rushed into the carriage and grabbed the struggling Edward out. Lord Blare stood in front of the carriage, waiting for his captive to be brought out to him. When Edward set eyes on him, he smirked. "Why if it isn't little Blare? How are you? More importantly, how is your mother?" Blare's usually calm and cool face changed to show hatred and bloodlust. "Is she still in her game? A woman her age should have gone back to her husband years ago, don't you think?"

"Enough!!" Blare shouted. Edward jumped and glared at him. "Do not think you'll get away with speaking to me that way, Edward. It's my pleasure to announce that due to your crimes, your lordship title has been revoked and you have been stripped of all your possessions, lands, and positions."

"W-what it the meaning of such disgrace? I demand that you renew them all back!!"

"It is the will of the Royal family, your family has no say in the matter. They have no say in that or your trial sentencing."

"…Sentencing…"

"Yes…put him in the carrier, we make our way back now." As Edward kicked and struggled, they chained him up and threw him in the back of a barred up carriage. Lord Blare got onto his horse and led the armada with one thing on his mind, if Bell forgave him for leaving on such a short notice.

In the castle, the preparations were almost done. The cake was near it's completion, it just needed to get it's icing done. Bubbles was panicking about all the

"T-that swan is supposed to go in the ice celler! Please make sure it doesn't melt! C-careful with that!"

CRASH!!!

"Ohhhh...d-don't worry, we can get another one of those! W-wait, where are you taking that? Since when was charred eggplant stick pudding on the menu!? Princess put it on there? Since when does she control the menu!?" Soon, Bubbles became so frazzled that she went to the closet room she found, Boomer's Den. Boomer had been in there, taking care of papers. She sat in her lounge chair, put her head on the arm rest, and he heard a light sob. He looked up and went over to her.

the preparations and them getting done right.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Did something not go right? Are you worried? What's wrong?"

"…Wedding preparations are horrible!!" She complained. "Someone dropped the children's cake and Princess put eggplant stick pudding on the dessert menu. Who the heck is going to eat eggplant stick pudding, even if it looks refined and elegant?! Not even the hungriest of villagers would eat that!! What am I going to do? How am I going to explain to her no one will eat it!?" Boomer grabbed her face and kissed her lips gently before she stopped.

"It's okay, I'll take it off the menu, I'll get a new children's cake, I will make sure that our wedding is perfect. You just show up in that pretty little dress and let me take care of the rest." She beamed at him and suddenly, her stress went away. "Do you want to see the wedding rings I got?"

"Yes." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring with her name engraved on the inside in cursive. "It's beautiful! So beautiful!! I cannot wait! Just think, I'll be wearing that every day of my life! And then I'll pass it on to my children and then grandchildren!" Suddenly, a guard rushed in with news on his mind.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, Lord Blare returns early with Edward in custody." Boomer's eyes changed from a warm, gentle blue to cold and icy. He turned back to Bubbles with a protective smile.

"Pardon me, Love, I have to attend a pressing matter." He left without another word. The guard walked with him. "I want him to have no trial, he is to be read his crimes and sentenced. That is my act as future ruler and it is not to be overruled. I want the counsel, jailer, and executioner there. And tell them not to be late!" He said as he made his way to the courtroom.

* * *

"Bell?" She spun around to see Blare looking at her. She had been put into the kitchen to make Bubbles' lunch.

"L-lord Blare, you're back!" She bowed to him and he walked up to her, lifting her up gently. "You're three days early." Blare kissed her. She was shocked, she never suspected it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it, receiving a pleased moan. He slowly moved to her neck, her face had been flushed red when he finally released.

"Forgive me for such behavior, it was...an impulse..." Bell blushed to see his face was red too. "I...had worked my group hard, encouraging them to protect their soon princess-to-be by bringing that man to justice as soon as possible." He cupped her cheek smoothly and she blushed again.

"W-why...do you...tease me...Blare?" He looked surprised when she used his name without the title. He was more surprised that she even asked.

"...Bell, why do you ask...?"

"Because that is all you ever do, just like when we were children..." He looked at her while she turned away, picking up a silver tray with assorted food.

"Bell, I was just a boy. I was shy..." He slowly moved one of her bangs from her face and kissed it. "Still as beautiful as when you were still a child."

* * *

Boomer entered the courtroom and sat in his seat amongst the counsel. The judge walked in and bowed to him, he motioned for them all to carry on. "The Royal Court summons Edward VanComeran to the stand for his reading and sentencing." The announcer declared. Edward looked surprised and went up to the podium.

"Edward VanComeran, you are tried for plotting against the thrown, blackmailing an innocent village girl, endangering a royal family member, dishonesty to the thrown, endangering a future member of the royal family, forceful misconduct upon a servant girl, abduction of a future royal family member, and forced slavery. How do you plead?" The judge's voice was the same volume of a loud explosion.

"I plead..." Edward's voice trailed off.

"Choose your words wisely for the jury and his majesty have already made their decision on which they stand." The judge warned. Edward's heart was beating fast, the game was over and he had lost. He knew that. He couldn't lie, cheat, or charm his way out. There has to be a way out of this...but he didn't see it.

"I plead..." Those were the only words that came out of his mouth. Boomer was started to get impatient. Silent whispers of irritation filled the air.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom were walking down the hallway when they saw Lord Butch, Lord Brick, and Lord Blare all at a window, looking into the next room.

"What are you three doing?" They jumped and spun around to face them.

"Watching Edward's trial, My Princess. He seems to be stalling, probably trying to think of a way out of his impending doom." Lord Brick replied. He nodded at Blossom. She returned it with a curtsy.

"Can you even hear it?"

"It's muffled, Love, but we can hear it just fine." Buttercup's face went red when Butch called her 'Love' and she growled at him, saying 'don't call me that, I'm not your love'. Bubbles turned her attention to the window. Edward was there and Boomer's face was beginning to show signs of irritation. She knew what he was thinking. He wanted Edward executed and he wouldn't wait much longer until he finally called to the guards to take Edward to execution.

"Something troubles you, Princess?" Lord Blare's deep voice asked. She sighed.

"He's going to have him executed, isn't he?"

"Prince Boomer? He is. I can assure you, he never jokes about a punishment that serious." Lord Blare responded. Bubbles slightly shivered and he noticed. "Let me escort you somewhere else to your fitting? Have you seen the garden recently? The hydrangeas are amazing." He took her by the shoulder and led her away.

"I'll be sure to tell you what happens." Lord Butch called after him.

* * *

Bubbles walked with Lord Blare as she babbled about how she wants her honeymoon to go. Then she noticed how he was zoning out. "I'm sorry," Lord Blare looked at her confused, "I know I must talk a lot..." He shook his head.

"No forgive me, Princess...I have had something on my mind that's been puzzling me for the longest time..."

"Tell me about it..."

"I can't! I've been keeping it secret."

"I won't tell a single soul. Not even my maids."

"...Alright, but remember, you promised." She nodded, excited. "It's Bell. I've been thinking of her more and more..."

"She is very pretty. I think she's even prettier than I am."Lord Blare chuckled.

"Now that is high praise, Princess. If I tell you a secret, you'll keep it, won't you?"

"I'm your little diary."

"I've known Bell since we were children, and my feelings about her never seem to dull." Bubbles looked at him, confused. "She used to be my maid. On my land, and we were closer to each other than we were to our families."

"What made you give her up?"

"I never gave her up, my father gave her away to the palace."

"Why?"

"...He didn't want me to fall in love with her...We've known each other since we were three, and we grew up together. Soon, I started looking at her more and thinking about her more and I wanted to be around her more. And Bell was blushing around me, she was always the one to do stuff for me, and we spent more time together than before. My dad, one day, said he was thinking of giving her to the palace and I went ballistic about it, I never left her side after that. Until one day, I had to go somewhere off my land for a few weeks, last thing I said to her was to stay as far from my father as she can and to just stay at her families home."

"What happened?"

"...I came home, I couldn't find her anywhere, my mother told me that Edward VanComeran had taken her to the palace for him...that's when I started to hate my father and got more distant from my family. By then, we had never met Prince Boomer, I only knew Brick and Butch. Both of them were mortified by my predicament. When we met Prince Boomer, I saw her again, but she avoided me. I was later told by a butler that she had been ordered by my father not to speak to me or be near me. It broke my heart more."

"But not nearly as much as it must have meant hers. Now I know why she hardly speaks to you and just does your orders on command." He nodded.

"Let's not focus on the tragic past, Princess. What is your flower bouquet going to look like?"

Bell sat next to Bubbles' bed that night, just barely falling asleep. "Bell, what do you think of Lord Blare?" She shot up quickly.

"H-he's very respectable, Princess." Bubbles giggled.

"What else do you think of him?"

"...Princess, what is on your mind?" Bubbles sighed.

"It's just...you seem to have a shady history..."

"...I...was in a secret relationship with him..." Bubbles' eyes widened. "He may have told you the story, but there's more to it. Just don't tell him," She promised, "we didn't just start spending more time together. He would sneak out of his palace and over to my family's hut, and we'd sneak off to some place where we could just be alone. We'd go out far into the forest and have a picnic, we'd go for walks deep in his family garden, and once he took a small boat and took me on a boatride with him." Her eyes seemed to get all dreamy while recounting this. "I was so in love with him, it wasn't funny. And to think, I was only fourteen..."She sighed and looked at Bubbles sadly. "I think he was planning on proposing to me..."

"At fourteen?" Bell nodded.

"His parents prompted him to start looking at his options and consider proposing to a lady." Bell explained.

"He listened, but he already had an idea of who he wanted, me...his father then found out about our little rendezvous at night...and he was so mortified when he called me, he didn't even care that Edward was there and he didn't know what to do with me. Blare had threatened that he would leave the family and live as a commoner without the family fortune if he did anything to me...Edward said that he would take me to the kingdom, he would say that it was a slight mixup and I was taken by accident...I didn't see Blare after Edward took me by force. And my heart became more broken then before." Bell whispered.

"Oh, Bell...that's so sad...I'm so sorry..."

"I promise he was going to ask me to marry him! I-I even saw the ring, he tried to hid it, but I know what I saw...and it was the most beautiful ring I saw in my life...I could even see what family I could have, what our wedding would be like...our children..."

"...Well, I want to make you one of my ladies-in-waiting..." Bell looked at her, surprised. "Then, you'll have another chance." Bell smiled really big.

"I'd be so honored to be a lady-in-waiting to the most wonderful addition to the Royal family, Princess Bubbles." Bell squealed happily.

"Bell!" She spun around to see Lord Butch running to her. "I have some news." He said.

"Yes?"

"Lord Blare had to go and get his family. Their carriage hit a snag…" Bell's face dropped.

"B-but the ceremony is tomorrow. It will take longer than a day and a night for him to get back." Lord Butch nodded in agreement.

"He told me to tell you directly. And that he was very sorry…" Bell fought the tears.

"…No…it's okay…I mean…he had to go…j-j-just like…always…" Without another word, she left.

"Bell, it's going to be okay…he'll be back. He was three days early then what he said before. Lord Blare will come back before you know it."

"…It's like…he's been avoiding me…maybe I shouldn't go to the labyrinth tomorrow." Bubbles growled.

"Oh, you will go. I expect you to be there at the end of the ceremony. Understand?" Bell sighed and nodded.

* * *

**The ceremony is soon people! And we'll find out what happens to Edward later! Boomer's too busy with wedding prep. to dish out punishment.**　


	22. The Ceremony

The Ceremony

The day had finally come! Prince Boomer stood at the alter, adjusting the Royal King's cape that every man in his family whom had married had to wear on his wedding day. The Queen was ecstatic about finally becoming a mother-in-law. Lord Butch and Lord Brick came up, smirking at their friend's nervousness. "Enjoy these next few minutes, my friend. They'll be your last as an unmarried prince." Lord Brick said as a joke.

"I know…but it seems that you two neglected to bring dates." Butch laughed.

"No, she's right over there." Lord Butch pointed over to show Buttercup in a slim jade green gown with golden embroidery and gold shoes. Her hair was done up with a gold pin in her hair and a green flower.

"How…did you get…Buttercup to come with you…?" Boomer asked.

"I promised to treat her with the finest, bought her jewelry…" Brick punched him in the arm. "I begged…"

"And my date is saving my seat. She's up there with my father and mother." Boomer looked up to see Blossom sitting in the high wings. He could even see her cheeks were a bit redder then before. Her dress was black with a pink scarf. Blossom seemed to be talking to Brick's mother, Lady Catherina.

"And has Blare come back by some miracle?"

"Haven't seen him yet, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Lord Brick said. The music slowly started.

"I'd better get to my seat or Buttercup will strangle me before we can even get to the reception." Lord Butch quickly to Buttercup, who was waiting obediently, and led her to their seats.

"Hey," Brick put his hand on Boomer's shoulder, "it's gonna be alright." Boomer nodded, letting out a deep breath.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so nervous." Bubbles said as Lady Ariel finished her hair. It was all in curls with blue ribbon intwining into them. Her make up was done and her veil was the last thing to put on.

"I'm sure it will go just fine. Everything was so precisely planned and perfect, I can hardly think of anything that could go wrong." Bell nodded and continued to stare out the window.

"Bell, you should get to your position, alright?" Bubbles smiled at her as she walked towards her. "And don't worry, he'll be here." Bell sighed and nodded. "Let's walk together." They went out the door with Lady Ariel following close behind. Soon, Bell left her at the end of the line of bridesmaids while she went to the side exit, incase any guest needed to leave early. She looked around as the music started and everyone took their seats. Still no Blare, she was beginning to lose hope.

_Once again...he was only teasing me..._Bubbles looked out, seeing everyone waiting for the bride. It was nerve-racking. Her heart was pounding with nervousness and anticipation. She let out a deep breath and slowly the doors opened, revealing her like some angel that everyone had been looking for. All eyes turned on to her, most with joy and pride that the prince was finally marrying, some with jealous rage and heartbreak, some with nervousness and hope that nothing would go wrong. Bubbles took her stepfather's arm, it was stiff and shaky, and they proceeded down the aisle. Soon, they reached the aisle. It seemed like it had taken hours to reach it. Her stepfather let her go with a bow and she kissed his forehead before turning to face Boomer.

"Dearl beloved, we join here today to join this prince and this woman in holy matramony." Minister Joseph started, holding a brown leather book with golden hinges wide open. Boomer smiled at her, happy that they made it to this day, even with the kidnapping and near death experiences. Mina sat in the back, glaring jealously. Jenna was smiling happily, glad that she was related to a princess (well, she will be in a few minutes). "Like us, they have suffered hardships, trials, betray, deceit, and disappointment. And yet, they were strong enough to make it to this day as a smiling and young couple, ready to take on their lives challenges together, from here on out." Boomer's heart pounded.

_Okay, Boomer, in just a few minutes, you'll be marrying the love of your life, enduring everything she goes through as a woman, and...helping her give birth...is there anything else we want to add...uhhhh..._"Prince Boomer? Your highness?" He jolted and looked at Minister Joseph and Bubbles, who were just looking at him. Everyone was looking at him. Boomer blushed really red. He could practically hear Butch's snickers and Brick was trying not to laugh. Some best man he was.

"Sorry..." He muttered.

"Um...let us start with the vows. Prince Boomer, please proceed." Boomer turned to Bubbles.

"...Bubbles, the night of the ball, I thought it would just end like all the others. I would have no potentiol choices, my mother would cry because of another failure, and the counsel would urge me to hurry up and choose a bride. Then I saw you and everything about me changed. I only think about you and I count the minutes until I can be with you again. You have so much personality and you almost never stop to think about yourself, you think about others all the time. You'll make a great queen and a perfect wife. Nothing else about you can be expressed in more words then this; I'll never stop loving you." Bubbles' cheeks were bright red from what he had said.

"Princess, will you?"

"...Boomer, I-I...can't tell you how happy I am...I never wanted...to harm you...before I got to the ball...but when I looked at you and we danced...I prayed that somehow...someway, you would always be okay and forgive me for my actions...then my prayers were answered and you ran after me, thinking I was some angel...when, I'm not an angel at all...Boomer, I make so many mistakes and bad choices, I'm clumsy, I'm still afraid of the dark, and sometimes I blame myself for every horrible thing that happens...but...I think the best choice I chose to make...was accepting Edward's blackmail...because through that I met the man I love...and the man I'm destined to marry..." Boomer smiled down at her along with Minister Joseph.

"Just beautiful, that is all I can say. Who has the rings?"

"I do." Brick came up and handed them to Bubbles and Boomer and bowed before backing away.

"And now, with these rings, we shall begin the final stage of matrimony." He motioned Boomer to continue.

"With this ring, I do thee wed." He put it on her finger and she blushed. Next, Minister Joseph motioned Bubbles to start.

"With this ring, I do thee wed."

"Does anyone object to this union?" A few eyes landed on the jealous men and women, including Mina, but all was silent. "Then, with the powers rested in me, I announce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Boomer planted a deep kiss on his new wife, happy that he had finally married her. They quickly went down the aisle, Bubbles holding onto his arm and smiling, the music was playing. Everyone stood up, clapping for the new princess wife and prince husband.

* * *

Bell rushed out the backway to the garden and finally, the labyrinth. He wasn't there. "He'll be here...soon..." She sat down on the marble bench and waited and waited for hours. Soon, it became too much for Bell to bear, it was almost night. There was a wind and some rustling. "He...really was just teasing me..."

"You still think that?" Blare's voice whispered in her ear. Bell spun around in surprise to see Blare dressed up in fancy garb while she just wore a maid's outfit.

"Blare!" She gasped. "W-why did you make me wait so long?!"

"It was hard getting away from my date unless I gave her a few dances. All slow dances of course." Blare sat with her and put his arm around her, pulling her close. She had forgotten how long it had been since she had been this close to him.

"B-blare..."

"I want to run away with you, Bell." Her heart skipped a beat.

"But, Blare, our families will be devistated." Bell protested, moving out of his grasp. "I couldn't!"

"But I know you want to." Bell began to blush hard.

"...Well...Princess Bubbles...promises to make me one of her Ladies-in-Waiting, so...can't we wait...?"

"Even if you become a lady-in-waiting to Princess Bubbles, you were a common maid anyway. My parents won't care that she changed your status...you'll still be a maid to them..."

"...Oh..." Bell sighed, walking away. Blare watched her leave sadly until she came back. "I thought about it...and...I accept..."

* * *

**Gonna answer a funny review!**

**Cheesecake and Blossom-Lord Brick is still in the story, he was just too busy romancing Blossom into being his date for the wedding. Blossom, you may enter a deeper relationship with him. HA! I'm gonna laugh and leave victoriusly and evilly now! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (leaves in a stride while laughing evilly)**


	23. Decisions

(bursts in carrying papers and slams it on the desk, startling every author in the office before screaming)

**I AM NOT DEAD, I STILL LOVE THE PPG/RRB!!**

(everyone stares)

I mean, I'm just a little late! I can't believe it! I made one stop to the chainsaw shop and BAM! the po-po was all over me! And on a Monday too!! It was the worst day of my life--so far--anyway, this story is ALIVE! We just have a few more chapters. And yes, I did have some major Writer's Block.

P.S. I've noticed that I accidentally changed Edgar's name to Edward, so I may fix a chapter or too, so there.

*super happy voice with sparkles in eyes* THIS IS FOR ALL YOU GUYS WHO KEPT ON REVIEWING EVEN THOUGH I HADN'T UPDATED!!

* * *

The punishment of Edward VanComeran

Prince Boomer stood with his mother and his new wife, looking down at the gallows. Today was the day set for Edward's punishment. Boomer had told Bubbles that she could stay home, but the week before, Bubbles has received threatening death notes from the followers, friends, and family of Edward VanComeran. She didn't want to leave his sight. She stood on his left as he stood behind him mother. People gathered to see the criminal who had caused Princess Bubbles so much pain, angered Prince Boomer, and possibly destroyed the engagement. "Bubbles, are you sure you want to be here? There will be blood and you might faint." She smiled at him.

"If I do, I trust you to catch me before I hit the ground." He returned the smile and nodded.

"I promise." Suddenly, they heard loud drums sound the death roll. Bubbles looked under to see Buttercup with Lord Butch's arm wrapped around her waist. She winked at the princess and turned her attention back to the event. Blossom and Lord Brick were sitting in chairs, discussing some matters that they had not told anyone else about. It must have been about them because Blossom had a bright red blush on her face and Lord Brick had her small hand in his big one. Lord Blare and Bell were watching from the castle wall behind the gallows at the very top. From their angle, they could see everything clearly. And it was obvious that they wanted to be alone (they'll run off after they see to it that Edward was dealt with). The drums rolled on and big burly men followed a small wimpy looking one, Edward followed while being tied up and led by a rope leash like a common animal. People booed and threw things at him. They got up to the gallows and Minister Joseph began reading scriptures of repentance and punishment before looking up to the Queen. It was silent. She sat down, raised her scepter, and pounded it twice on the floor. Edward's eyes grew wide. No forgiveness.

"Edward VanComeran, thy have been summoned forth for the crimes against the crown. You have conspired against the crown and blackmailed the poor princess to attack the heir of the thrown. Today, you are judged and today you will receive punishment for the Queen is not forgiving. Though, today, you have another chance. We will let you live for one more hour and during that hour-" The next words surprised Bubbles, "the princess must choose your end. Shall you be forgiven for your crimes and your treachery? OR shall she send you to your death? That is up to her, you will not be able to speak to her or anyone who may have a connection to her. Goodbye and may He be with you." Bubbles turned to Boomer with a frightened look on her face. He shrugged, unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry, Bubbles, whatever your choice, I will support you. I don't care if I am angry with him, he will get what you choose…" Bubbles nodded and the Queen got up and went towards her.

"Would you like to sit down, Deary? This must be a shock; I forgot to tell you that you must choose." Bubbles nodded and the Queen summoned for someone to bring her a chair.

"You forgot to tell her?"

"Well, Boomer, I'm an old woman, I forget a lot of things. Soon, I'll have to retire as Queen and you will be ruler."

"Don't remind me…" As they left, Bubbles sat down and leaned in back in her seat. Great…now she has to decide Edward's fate as well as choose between a hanging and beheading. She really wanted him to be punished, but she has never sentenced anyone to death. She really didn't want to actually. Her mother taught her that killing was wrong. So, she never killed anything except for weeds. Blossom and Lady Ariel came up and counseled her princess through her distressed state.

"A lot of people want me to execute him, but I've never sentenced ANYONE to death." She whined. "Do you think Boomer will do it for me?"

"I don't think so." Blossom answered.

"He can't. You must. It's the rules. Besides, soon you'll be queen, you need to be strong. Being a princess isn't just some huge fairytale as everyone thinks. It's a big responsibility and executing is just one of the cons. Remember, Princess Bubbles, you have the power to affect others' lives, even the other members of the royal family. You can't always rely on Prince Boomer to get you out of something you're scared to do." Bubbles sighed and Lady Ariel grinned. "Well, from what you are acting like right now, I can tell that you will be kindest queen we have had. The answer will come to you." Bubbles nodded, still unhappy.

"It's a little hot here; would you like something to drink?"

"Please make sure it's sweet."

"Yes, Princess." Blossom left to fetch it. Bubbles sighed and stared up at the sky for awhile. It was horribly quiet as everyone waited for the drums to sound, meaning that they would return to the next half of the sentencing. Lady Ariel sat like a statue next to her.

"…Does he deserve to die or does he deserve to live? What shall I do? I'm too young to be thinking of things like this."

"…Queen Mary of Scots was very young too, younger than you were actually. And she was able to make choices like this. You can too." Blossom came back in with her drink. It was cool and refreshing and the taste was so sweet, she giggled. Prince Boomer walked in on her while she did and smiled to himself.

"What's made you so happy now?" He asked, standing next to her.

"It was just…this drink was so sweet and…I couldn't help, but giggle…" Boomer smiled at her again and looked out to Edward.

"Have you made your decision yet?" She sighed.

"If I let him live, do you think he would repay me by harming the people I love?" Boomer didn't lie. He nodded. "…Then…I won't forgive him…" Boomer nodded solemnly. Bubbles almost broke into tears. "When they are about to execute him…do you think I can wait in my room?"

"I will have one of my guards escort you, My Darling." He said, hugging her. The Queen walked in and sat down.

"I believe we are ready." Lady Ariel and Blossom bowed and left quickly. The Queen got the attention of the drummer and motioned them to begin. The people gathered back around and Edward jolted, knowing that it was possible for his end to draw near. Minister Joseph waved his hand for silence and began. He turned to where Bubbles was.

"Have you made your choice, Princess?"

"I have…" She said in a shaky voice.

"…What do you wish, Princess?"

"…Beheading…" She sounded like she was going to break down in tears.

"…I see, Princess…Executioner!" Boomer told the guard to lead her away.

"I'll be up with you in a minute, Sweetheart…" She nodded and they lead her away.

Boomer held up his hand, telling the executioner to wait. Once he was sure that Bubbles wasn't around to see, he lowered it. "You're last words, Edward VanComeran."

"…Soon, Prince Boomer, we shall break bread together." He said ominously.

_CHOP!!! _And then, Edward was gone. People cheered for the execution of their most hated aristocrat. Blare couldn't help, but wonder what he meant by 'Soon, Prince Boomer, we shall break bread together'. Bell looked to him, smiling.

"Blare, why do you look so confused? Is something the matter?" Blare nodded.

"What did he mean by 'Soon, Prince Boomer, we shall break bread together'? Wouldn't he have said something else more meaningful or something like 'you'll regret this one day' or 'I'll dead, but not gone'? That's what criminals usually say here."

"That does not matter, his last words could have been 'I want to be a mermaid' and no one would really care. Come, we must get to lunch before Lord Butch and Buttercup get there, or there will be no food left." She said, skipping away. Blare looked after her. His poor beau, how could she not find this a little mystifying? No matter, soon he would figure it out soon enough.

* * *

I know, I know...not as long, but this is the best I could come up with. Sorry for not updating this story, I just couldn't figure out what to do after the wedding. Bell and Blare will still run off together, but they may come back.

I actually thought of letting Edward go. Yeah, I did. I was in the middle of writing this chapter when I had this random thought. A little sensitive person inside of me said 'Hey, why don't you give Edward an even bigger explanation of why he did all he did' I went as far as writing it. I made it so that Bubbles and Lady Ariel find out that Edward was secretly married to a girl of Bubbles' former class and that they had a child. I even said that he did all those crimes so he could marry her publicly. But then I thought 'wait a second...a lot of people want Edward punished...and this completely drives us out of the plot. There were no hints to him being married! Even in Jane Eyre, there were hints of the man she loved being married secretly'...so, I deleted it. I just wanted you all to know that it came very close. But then, I wouldn't know how to end the story.

This chapter is for Nekomimi XD, Laughing Riot, Blast97, Canzie, and RollingBubbles since they really wanted me to update.

Edward is DEAD (starts dancing)


	24. Stumbling upon a secret

Stumbling upon a secret

Bell waited by the gates for Blare to pull up. She was on the side where the labyrinth hid the exit. It was put there so that thieves and spies would think it's an entrance to the castle, but instead they'd wind up outside the palace walls. No one has really needed to guard it. Bell was dressed in a light brown coat that was too big and long for her. It began to drizzle and rain, so she put the hood on, concealing her pure white hair. Blare was taking a while again. It was getting colder and she was starting to shiver when she saw a carriage ride up with grey horses pulling it. Blare opened the carriage door for her. "I'm sorry I'm late, Bell."

"It's alright…d-do you have a blanket?" He helped her dry and covered her with a blanket. Firmly, he held her against him and motioned the driver to keep going. He was to drop them off at the harbor and then they would travel from there. Soon, they reached their destination and Blare paid him five silver coins to keep him quiet. Bell gripped the coat tighter around her and he put his hand over her shoulder as they watched the carriage drive off. Then her stomach growled.

"Let's go get something to eat." They went into a little bar and sat down at a table. They ordered some soup and waited when Bell noticed something. Edward's sister (remember her from earlier in the story?), Olivia walk in wearing a fancy black coat. She sat at a table with a man she had seen working around the castle. "What is it?" Blare asked. Bell made a motion to their left.

"That's Olivia VanComeran, Edward's dearest sister. She's too haughty to even consider breathing in this place's general direction, why would she be here?" Edward's last words still buzzed around in Blare's head. "And with her is Charles LaBeravones, he's a petty servant boy who's below everyone's status, even the garbage boys, and has no title or money to his name." Bell said, drinking some water. "She couldn't possibly be in love with him. Not many of us find him all that handsome, tolerable, but not handsome."

"Really?" Bell nodded. Blare listened very hard, trying to hear what they were saying. It was fairly easy since there weren't a lot of people and they were close.

"Charles, you had better give me a very good reason as to why you chose such an unruly place to meet up." Charles nodded, stuffing a roll into his mouth. "Well, stop stuffing your face and tell me what you want."

"I need some more information on this. I know I'm part of Sire Edward's followers, but you have to tell me what this poison does." She rolled her eyes.

"It is simple. All you need to do is slip the poison into the bread. All of the royals and aristocrats who eat even a crumb of the bread will die." Her voice was a very low whisper.

"Which bread then?"

"There's only going to be one loaf. The Prince, Princess, Queen, and highest of officials will eat it." Olivia snarled angrily. Then she sat back in her seat and giggled. "By tomorrow evening, they will be dead and the VanComerans will return to power." Blare took a big gulp of his drink and Bell took a few spoonfuls of soup before they looked at each other. When the two had gone, they found it safe to speak.

"We have to go back, Bell." She looked sad and tears threatened to spill. "We won't separate ourselves again, Love. We must help our friends though." She nodded and they got up to leave.

* * *

**So the trouble isn't over yet? Dang, just when you think they'll live happily ever after.**


	25. No bread, we're wheat intolerant!

Yea! I wuv this chapter!!

* * *

No bread, we're wheat intolerant!!

Bubbles stood, looking at her puffy blue dress, waving her fan back and forth, mesmerized by the way the sapphires had shimmered and glistened because of the movement. "Blossom, do you think Lord Blare and Bell are okay? It's just shocking that they would ever run away."

"Lord Blare's parents are horrible proud. We think it shall be their downfall. Maybe the loss of their only child and heir to their money is their punishment." Blossom said, powdering her face lightly. "I'm sure they're fine. They must be together and when they are, their happiness is enough to make any king or queen rock with envy for their passion and lust for each other. I remember when Lord Blare first came to the palace and Bell saw him, once they were alone, Bell asked me to guard the door and tell them when someone was going to coming. I walked out and once the door shut, I heard whispers of endearment and passion…after that I wished and prayed every night for a romance like theirs."

"And now you may get it."

"Oh, Princess, I have no clue what you are talking about…"

"Don't think I didn't see you two, sitting together." Bubbles teased, giggling at the redhead's flushed face. "What were you two talking about that was so secret? Tell me!"

"Oh, I promised him I wouldn't announce it to even you until he settles it with someone…" Blossom said.

"Well, you are one of my new ladies-in-waiting, so you must trust me…" Blossom pouted and gave her pleading eyes. "Oh, fine, I'll find out with everyone else. I just hope it's important enough to keep ME out of."

"Thank you, Princess. That means a lot to me." Blossom walked down with her to see Boomer and Lord Brick standing there, waiting. Lord Brick's eyes practically popped out of his head when he saw Blossom. She wore a pink gown with her hair down in curls and a small ribbon tied in the back of her hair. "Wow, you look…you look…" She blushed and smiled at him, taking his arm.

"Thank you…" They walked ahead, leaving the princess and prince alone for a bit.

Bell and Lord Blare rushed down the castle hallway to run into Lord Butch and Buttercup. Lord Butch was boasting in an attempt to impress Buttercup while she thought back to when she was working…it had been quiet. "Butch, Buttercup, we have a problem."

"Blare, there you are. Everyone said you ran off."

"Where have you two been?"

"Not important. Everyone's lives are now endangered."

"How so?"

"It's Edward's sister, Olivia, she hired Charles LaBeravones to poison the bread that's to be served at dinner tonight! It's going to kill everyone!" Lord Butch and Buttercup stared at them in disbelief. "Would you put it past her? She was very close to Edward, Charles LaBeravones is one of his followers, and they did receive death notes, didn't they?"

"Good point! We have to get to that feast!! Blare, there's an extra suit in my room and Bell, there should be another dress with the princess if you can convince her to help. Buttercup and I will stall them." They rushed to get ready while Butch and Buttercup ran to get to the dining hall. Then they ran into Lord Brick and Blossom, whom also ran down the hallway.

"Princess, we have a problem."

As they all sat, they tried to mask their anxiety. They had told Prince Boomer and Princess Bubbles and they didn't eat much, scared for what else could have been poisoned. The other guests laughed and joked and argued while eating. Blare was being fussed over by his parents, whom tried to ignore the fact that Bell was sitting with him. "Blare, how could you just run away from us? What have we done to deserve such a scandal?" His mother whined.

"It's a good thing you came to your wits, your mother almost had a heart attack."

"I'm also surprised that you would take a maid with you, very good thinking. You still need a servant and such." Bell tried her best not to sigh and Lord Blare took her hand under the table and squeezed it. Bubbles sat, watching the next course be brought out.

"All these courses are such nice things. Chef has really outdone himself tonight." The Queen giggled. "Isn't that right, Boomer?"

"Yes, Mother." She noticed his plate was untouched and so was Bubbles.

"Why, Sweethearts, you haven't even touched your food. Is something wrong?"

"Ummm…gee, when is that bread coming out?" Boomer asked.

"Should be in a few minutes."

"Oh…" Bubbles tapped his shoulder and leaned over.

"What are we going to do when it comes?"

"Okay, we need a distraction. I just don't know what…" Bubbles thought and came up with an idea.

The bread came out and it was golden brown with a honey looking glaze to it. They set it on the table and the Queen (since she's the highest of authority) reached for the knife first and cut herself a piece. Bubbles began to lower her eyes and gasp, fainting. "Bubbles?! Bubbles wake up!! Oh, someone get a doctor here quick!!" Lady Olivia, who was on the other side (and didn't see if she had eaten any bread yet), smirked. Her first victim was the person who failed her brother.

"Someone grab that bread!" Brick ordered and Butch shot up, snatched it, and threw it into the fire, causing it to blaze even larger for a moment.

"What in the world!?" Olivia shouted, angry.

"Grab her!!" Bubbles shot up and ordered, pointing at Olivia. She began to run and got to the window.

"You will never capture me!! The VanComerans are always free and will always be the rightful rulers!! You are nothing but trash!!!" She had a crazy gleam in her eye. She smashed threw the window and plummeted to her death. They all gathered around to see the bloody mass that didn't even resemble her anymore.

"Would someone mind explaining why Lady Olivia VanComeran just jumped to her death and why Butch just threw our bread into the fire??" The Queen asked.

"Well, your Majesty, she had paid a boy named Charles LaBeravones to poison the bread so that it would kill you, Prince Boomer, Princess Bubbles, and all the high aristocrats and then her family would gain power and wealth. That's what Edward meant when he said that Prince Boomer would break bread with him." Blare explained.

"…So, you just rescued all of our lives…Oh, how can I thank you?" She was teary eyed.

"I have an idea…"

Weeks later, six people stood at the alter, smiling proudly. Princess Bubbles and Prince Boomer clapped happily for their friends. They rushed out, laughing and smiling for they had finally married their loved ones. Princess Bubbles grinned at Prince Boomer. "What is it?"

"Somehow I knew they would be a great couple. All of them."

"We are too…" he grabbed her gently and kissed his wife passionately.

_The End…_

* * *

**Too sappy an ending? Sorry, I couldn't think of another way to end it...Finally, I can sleep peacefully without them haunting my thoughts!! :D Going to bed now...**


End file.
